X-File Eve
by M.H. Torringjan
Summary: Aya Brea thought that she would have a peaceful life after she returned from the Mojave Desert. Scully and Doggett never have a normal life. Who's better suited for the case? Finally finished! C&C is appreciated.
1. Part 1

X-File Eve  
Part 1  
A Parasite Eve 2/X-Files x-over  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Okay, I know that I'm breaking my once-cardinal rule of never writing   
cross-overs, but I thought that this one would work very well. I mean, they're   
both supposed to be about government conspiracies, taking place in real-world-  
like situations, involving out-of-the-ordinary phenomena. The only difference   
is that in one, the phenomena have already been explained (merely ignored by   
most of the populace and scientific community). Second off, don't think that   
I'm just saying that there was coincidentally another facility out there. In   
the "normal ending" it was commented by the President that there were other   
facilities. So there. :-)  
For starters, I don't own Parasite Eve 2. Squaresoft does. I don't own   
X-Files. Chris Carter (IIRC) does. This fic should probably be rated PG-13 to   
R, depending on who's reading it for strong language and violence.  
  
November 15, 2001, 10:05 p.m.  
Outside the Okefenokee Swamp, Florida  
  
Naturalist Thomas Manfield stooped down to get a water sample from the   
stream that ran underneath the road just outside of a small town (that was only   
called a town because people lived there), Harden, Florida. He hated working at   
night, but he was the one who had put off doing this until "later" about five   
different times. He would much rather be at the hotel, relaxing while watching   
the "Who's Line" marathons that Comedy Central seemed so hell-bent on showing.   
Instead, he was outside, getting bitten by bugs, getting wet, and trudging   
through mud a foot deep.  
He had known from the start that this would be a bad assignment. As much   
as he enjoyed Florida, he'd much rather be on vacation there. His department   
head at the National Science Foundation wanted him to get some tests run on the   
water quality and depth readings on the lakes and streams of the area. He would   
have thought that they would have had better things to do with their time than   
re-measure bogs that had been classified as still in danger two months before.   
Well, at least the weather had been nice (relatively speaking). It hadn't   
rained once during the three days he had been there.  
As he screwed the top on the bottle of water, he thought that he heard a   
baby's whine further out in the darkness. A moment later, he heard a loud splat   
from the same direction. "Hey, is anyone there?" Thomas said. He didn't hear   
anything in reply to his call and chalked it up to his imagination. It probably   
didn't concern him anyway. He just wanted to get the water sample analyzed   
quickly and get to bed.  
He turned to walk to his rental jeep, not at all unnerved by the odd   
sound. The mud was fairly thick under his feet. As much as he wanted to hurry,   
he wasn't going to be doing it in that mud. He had left the lights on his jeep   
on so that he could find his way back. The strong beams were visible between   
the trees, leading him back to the road. It kind of made him wish that he had   
turned the jeep to shine the lights in the forest, but that would have probably   
disturbed the natural wildlife or something.  
Thomas stepped up onto the shoulder of the road and walked to his jeep.   
He opened the door and grabbed the map and his shoes. He quickly changed from   
the boots that he wore into his tennis shoes for comfort's sake and threw the   
boots in the passenger's side floor-board. He spread the map out on the hood of   
the jeep and found where he was. He quickly scribbled that on the bottle's   
label and put it in his pocket.  
Behind him, he heard something squeak from the swamp. He turned and   
looked fat the source of the sound. In the dim light from the headlights, he   
saw what he thought looked like a deranged cartoon rabbit. He bent down to get   
a closer look at it when four others jumped out of the swamp behind it and stood   
beside it for a moment. To his right on the shoulder, Thomas heard another   
baby's whine. He looked to see a small baby with something covering its face   
crawling towards him quickly. He walked over to the baby to see what was on its   
face.  
As he reached down to pick it up, it grabbed onto his leg and plunged the   
thing on its face into his leg. As he watched in pain, the baby's head began to   
become redder, as though all of the blood was rushing straight to its head. He   
began kicking to try and get the baby off, but to no avail. The baby's head   
continued to swell until it was twice its original size, when it popped. The   
sickening splat was close enough to Thomas that he could see its effects this   
time. However, he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
When he reopened his eyes, he felt a pain in his leg. When he looked   
down, he realized that the pain was because his lower leg was gone. He screamed   
in pain and fell to the ground. He tried crawling back to his jeep, only to be   
stopped by the deranged rabbits. They squeaked greedily as they dug their teeth   
into the flesh of their dinner.  
  
November 20, 2001, 10:24 a.m.  
FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C.  
  
John Doggett sat in the office of the X-Files looking over a pile of   
papers that had been dropped by his office earlier in the day. He was a bit   
confused about what he read. The file was about a dead naturalist in Florida,   
found with most of his chest torn out, his leg blown off, and human tooth-marks   
left on his bones. According to the report, the body was discovered the day   
after he had been killed. Little predation or decomposition. An interesting   
piece of information laid in the pictures that had been taken on a spray of   
blood and bone shards near where the body was located. According to forensics   
teams, the blood wasn't the naturalist's, and neither were the bones. They had   
found bone fragments that looked like they were from the cranium of a fetal   
human.  
Doggett looked up as the door opened and Dana Scully walked into the   
office, wearing her usual conservative suit.  
"Morning, Scully," Doggett said. "You're a bit late. What kept you?"  
"I was giving Kirsch a report on our last assignment," Scully said. "What   
have you got there?"  
"It may be our next case," Doggett replied. He handed the folder to   
Scully for her perusal. "Single homicide in Florida outside a little town   
called Harden. Pay special attention to the forensics report on the blood spray   
located near the body." Scully looked at the report for a few moments before   
Doggett spoke again. "So, what do you think we've got here? Homicidal   
spontaneously-combusting baby gangs?"  
"I really couldn't say," Scully said. "I haven't seen anything like this   
before, not even in any of the other X-files."  
"So, are we catching a plane?" Doggett asked.  
"It might be a good idea," Scully replied.  
"What, you're not going to ask your 'outside source' for help?" Doggett   
asked.  
"Not this time," Scully said. "I doubt even he'd know what's going on,   
and he'd probably follow us. Even if I told him not to."  
"Geez, doesn't he have anything better to do with his time?" Doggett   
sighed.  
"I think all he's doing these days is working with some techie friends of   
ours. He doesn't tell me anything," Scully said. "Basically, he's always   
asking what's going on here."  
"All right, I'll call out there and let them know we're coming," Doggett   
said, walking out of the office. "Should we leave tomorrow or the day after?"  
"Tomorrow should be fine," Scully said. "I'll need some time to get   
ready, get a baby-sitter and whatnot. We'll meet here tomorrow morning at five   
a.m."  
  
"You're asking me to baby-sit while you go off with Doggett and take care   
of a case?" Mulder asked when Scully visited his apartment that night. "I don't   
know the first thing about babies!"  
"Please, Mulder! You're the only one I could find at such a short notice!   
Besides, it's not that hard! When he cries, he wants one or more of four   
things, a bottle, a diaper change, attention, or comfort!" Scully said,   
simplifying greatly to try and convince him. She'd write down instructions for   
him after he agreed hopefully. "Besides, if you need any help, I'll have my   
cell phone with me and you have the phone number."  
"Well, I suppose it'll be all right with me," Mulder said. "As long as he   
doesn't wake me up during the night."  
"Sorry, Mulder, he's not out of that phase yet," Scully said, handing him   
the baby and the bag that held his things. "Hopefully, this'll last you until I   
get back. Thank you so much, Mulder!" she said, giving him a quick peck on the   
cheek. "I've got to go get ready. We're leaving at five tomorrow morning."  
"Where are you two going, anyway?" Mulder asked.  
"Mulder, if I tell you, you'll just follow us. Right now, I need you to   
take care of him and not worry about me. I'll be all right, so don't worry,"   
Scully said. "Now, I'll see you in less than a week." She turned and walked   
through the door. As soon as she had left, the baby began to cry.  
  
November 21, 2001, 7:19 p.m.  
Harden, Florida  
  
Scully's white car drove up to the hotel where they were going to be   
staying with Doggett in the passenger seat, about to go crazy from listening to   
Scully's music for ten of the fourteen hours that they had been driving. Only   
three other cars were parked around the parking lot. Not a very large place.   
It was on the outskirts of the "town," which had a population of one-hundred   
people. The swamp was not very far away from it. Scully was surprised that   
anyone had even thought of building a hotel in such a small town.  
"I'll go get our rooms," Doggett said, getting out of the car. He walked   
around to the front desk to get their keys. When he rung the bell that sat on   
the desk, no one came to the desk. "'Scuze me, anyone here?" he called behind   
the desk. No answer came back. He waited for a few minutes before opening the   
door to the back room. He quickly surveyed the back room. No one was there.   
"Hey, is anyone here?" he asked again. He cautiously walked into the room to   
get a better look around. There was a door on the far wall that was slightly   
open. A small trail of blood was on the floor, leading through the door, and   
the chair behind the desk was overturned.  
Doggett drew his gun and slowly approached the door. He peeked through to   
see what was there. There wasn't much to be seen in the darkness of the room,   
so he pushed the door open and turned on the light. The room was a small   
bathroom, and a man laid against the wall, his chest ripped open. The stench of   
old blood was not very comfortable, nor the sight.  
"Man, can't go five minutes..." Doggett said as he went back to the front   
desk to use the phone. He tried 911, then realized that a town as small as this   
wouldn't have a 911 system. He opened the phone book and called the police   
station.  
"Harden Police Department, how can I help you?" the voice at the other end   
asked.  
"This is Agent John Doggett with the FBI. I need to speak to Chief   
Drowser. We spoke yesterday."  
"Just one moment," the voice said. A few moments later, the Chief picked   
up.  
"Agent Doggett, nice to talk to you again! Are you here in Harden?"   
Drowser asked.  
"Yes, my partner and I are here at the hotel. We just walked in and found   
a man down," Doggett said. "You may want to get some people out here to look   
into this."  
"What?! Someone down?!" Drowser exclaimed. "All right, Agent, we'll get   
some people out there right away."  
"We'll be here, looking for some clues as to what happened," Doggett said,   
hanging up. He went outside to Scully at the car.  
"So, do you have our keys?" Scully asked.  
"Not exactly," Doggett said. "There's a bit of a problem inside."   
Doggett led Scully inside to the body.  
"What happened?" Scully asked.  
"I don't know," Doggett replied. "I just walked in here and found him   
down like this. Check out that wound. Looks like a knifing to me."  
"It's too large to be a knife. The only thing that I can think of to   
describe this would be a scythe," Scully said.  
"Who'd use a scythe to kill a hotel-owner?" Doggett asked. "And, more   
importantly, why? They're in the middle of nowhere. It's not like they make   
that much money to have stolen."  
"Judging by the dried blood, this wound is probably a day old," Scully   
said. "There were guests here before that, or else it would have been   
discovered earlier. Maybe they saw or heard something."  
"Or maybe they did it," Doggett suggested. "Either way, we should look   
around for some clues as to what happened. I've already called the local cops.   
They should be on their way as we speak." The two went out of the office and   
walked around to start trying doors. The five doors on the first floor were   
locked and showed no signs of forced entry. The two walked to the second floor   
and found that room 201's door was unlocked and had been forced open somehow.   
There were scrape marks like claws on the frame. Doggett pushed the door open   
and peered inside the room.  
Some rather large moths flew around the ceiling light. Doggett began   
looking around the rest of the room for anything. He soon found the body of the   
visitor from that room in the bathroom with much of the flesh torn from her arm   
and parts of her face missing. She had tried defending herself, to no avail.   
She appeared to have been in her twenties. She must have been taking a shower   
when the attack took place. "God, I love this job," Doggett thought   
sarcastically to himself. He called back out to Scully, "There's another body   
in here. Young female African American. Looks like she got eaten to death."  
Scully joined him in the bathroom. "This looks similar to how Thomas   
Manfield died, without the blood splatter."  
"Call me crazy, but I think the two may be connected somehow," Doggett   
said. The two walked back into the main room to investigate further. Doggett   
looked at the ground, finding footprints. "Scully, do those prints look human   
to you?"  
"They do look human," Scully replied. "So, was the attacker human or   
animal?"  
"Or both?" Doggett replied. "Not like we haven't seen it before."  
Outside, two police cars had arrived in the parking lot. "Looks like the   
cops finally got here," Scully said. As the two headed for the door, the three   
moths flew down, two flying towards Doggett and one heading for Scully. The two   
ignored the moths, thinking nothing of them. One ran into the back of Doggett's   
head and Scully's head. They exploded in a small display, scattering a sort of   
dust around them. The two grabbed the backs of their heads in pain and turned   
around. The second one flew at Doggett and exploded in his face, sending the   
dust flying in his eyes. Doggett exclaimed in surprise and pain.  
"You all right, Doggett?" Scully asked.  
"I can't see, Scully! The moth did it to me!" Doggett exclaimed.  
"Let's get you outside," Scully said, taking his hand and leading him   
outside and down to the police cars. She showed her badge to the officer in   
charge. "Dana Scully, FBI. I believe my partner called you."  
"Yes, Agent Scully, of course," the officer said. "I'm officer Jenkins.   
What's going on, anyway?"  
"I'll explain after we get some first aid for my partner," Scully said.   
"Some kind of moth flew at him, exploded and blinded him."  
"Now, that's odd," Jenkins said. Scully led Doggett into the bathroom of   
the hotel manager's office and let him wash off his face. After splashing some   
water over his face and letting his tears wash away the stuff in his eyes,   
Doggett could see again. The two returned to the officer and explained   
everything that they had found to the officer.  
"Later on, I'll want to autopsy the bodies," Scully said.  
"I think it can be arranged," Jenkins replied. "For now, though, if you   
could help us with investigation, it'd be a great help."  
"We can do that," Scully said. She and Doggett walked back to the second   
floor and went around to the other rooms. Room 205 showed more signs of forced   
entry. As Doggett pushed the door open, gunshots came from the room.  
"We've got shots!" Doggett yelled out to the cops. "I need some backup!"  
"Wait," a voice inside called out. "You're human?! Come in!" Doggett   
cautiously opened the door and entered, gun at the ready. A thin man stood   
against the back wall, holding a handgun. He had piled the furniture around him   
in a barricade style. "I knew that if I could last long enough, someone would   
come to rescue me!" the man said. He pushed the bed out of the way with a   
certain amount of effort and ran to Doggett.  
"Do you have any idea what went on here?" Doggett asked him.  
"A bunch of strange creatures came out of the swamp and killed the   
others!" the man said.  
"Oh, boy, one of these," Doggett said.  
"Sir, we're going to have to take you into custody," Scully said. The   
officers ran to the door and entered with their guns drawn and loaded. "You're   
the only one who survived this that we've found."  
"As long as I get out of here!" the man exclaimed. He surrendered his gun   
and practically jumped in the police car that sped away to the station. Doggett   
and Scully waited around for the ambulance to come for the corpses. Scully   
drove to the coroner's office to examine the bodies and Doggett took the car   
over to the station to interview the man.  
  
November 21, 8:03 p.m.  
Harden Sheriff's Department  
  
"All right, sir," Doggett began. "I just want to ask you some questions   
about that hotel and about yourself. Is that all right?"  
"That's fine with me," the man said.  
"What is your name, sir?"  
"I'm Jonathan Avery."  
"All right, my name's John Doggett. Where are you from, Mister Avery?"  
"I'm from Asheville, North Carolina," Avery replied.  
"Oh, that's a nice place," Doggett replied. He wanted a calm   
interrogation. It's easier to get the truth and to find lies when the questions   
were calm. "So, what brought you down here to Harden?"  
"I was passing through to visit some relatives in Orlando," Avery said   
calmly.  
"Do you know anyone here in Harden?"  
"No," Avery said.  
"What made you decide to stop here instead of somewhere a little further   
down the road?"  
"It was about two a.m. two nights ago. I was running on fumes, so I   
basically had to stop until I could buy gas in the morning," Avery replied.  
"Do you know this man, Thomas Manfield?" Doggett asked.  
"Never heard of him," Avery said after thinking for a moment.  
"You said you got here the night before last. Could you explain what went   
on since you got here?"  
"Well, not much happened the rest of that night," Avery began. "I went to   
sleep the instant my head hit the pillow. The next morning, I woke up at about   
ten the next morning and went down to pay for my night. When I got there, I   
couldn't reach the manager, and I tried looking for him in the back room. I   
found him in the bathroom, killed by one of those things. I panicked and ran   
out to go back to my room and get my gun. On my way, I heard a scream from the   
room down the way from mine. I walked in and saw a monster attacking her. Too   
bad, too. She didn't look all that bad. Alive, that is. Anyway, I screamed   
like a moron. That got the monster's attention. I ran out and to my room,   
closing and locking the door behind me. The monster tried bashing the door in,   
and I grabbed my gun from my suitcase. I always have it with me, just in case.   
As soon as it bashed the door in, I started shooting it. After a few rounds, it   
was dead. Apparently, there was one more, since it came running in to help its   
friend. I took it down with a few more shots."  
"We found no corpses in your room, Mister Avery," Doggett said.  
"They melted after I killed them," Avery replied.  
"What did they look like?" Doggett asked.  
"Well, they looked like a couple of big piles of goo," Avery said.  
"I mean before you killed them," Doggett said.  
"Oh, before that, they looked like people with small bodies, really short   
arms, big and strong legs, long necks, and human faces," Avery said. "Anyway,   
that was just during the day. I didn't dare leave, because I was afraid they'd   
kill me. I took the furniture and piled it around me so that they'd have a   
harder time of getting at me. That night, it got even worse. I was running   
short on ammo and these chameleon critters came in. They disappeared while I   
was watching them. Before they could get to me, though, I was able to spot them   
and kill them. Luckily, nothing else came in until you."  
"Well, that's quite a story, Mister Avery," Doggett said.  
"And every word of it true," Avery insisted.  
"That's all I've got to ask you for now," Doggett said. "But I may be   
back here later to talk with you some more. Thanks for your cooperation."   
Doggett walked out of the interrogation room and back out to the car. He'd have   
to talk to Scully and see what she had found in the autopsies.  
  
Scully pulled off her gloves and re-covered the first corpse, that of the   
young woman. She had found human tooth-marks in the bones of the forearm, which   
was broken in two places, and the face bones and ribs, which were also broken.   
She had died of blood-loss. There were didn't appear to be any signs right off-  
hand of poisoning or anything else, but she'd have to wait for the toxicology   
report. And she would have to send the samples to Jacksonville for that. It   
would be the next morning before she got the results back at the earliest. Her   
cell phone went off. She went to the table-top where she had laid her things   
and turned it on. "Scully," she greeted.  
"Hey, Scully, I've got a problem," Mulder said from the other end. She   
could hear crying from the background. "He won't stop crying, and I've done   
everything you said in the list."  
"Here, put the phone beside him," Scully said. She could hear the crying   
loudly and clearly, so the phone must have been as she had requested. She began   
singing a lullaby. By the time she was finished, the crying had stopped. The   
breathing from the other end was steady; the baby had fallen asleep.  
"Good job, Scully," Mulder said into the phone. "What did you do?"  
"Let's just say that I applied that 'mother's touch' that everyone always   
goes on about," Scully said.  
"So, how's the case going?" Mulder asked.  
"Weird as always," Scully said. "It's turned form a single homicide to a   
triple homicide, perhaps involving organisms of unknown origins. The first man   
had his leg blown off with pieces of a fetal cranium and blood that wasn't his   
around his body. Another dead by a scythe cut. A third dead by some sort of   
attack that tore the flesh from much of her body. Human tooth-marks were   
located on two of the bodies. We found one person who was just so happy to be   
taken into custody, ranting about monsters."  
"Just another day at the office, eh?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah, another day..." Scully sighed.  
"You sure you're not telling me where you are?" Mulder asked.  
"Very, Mulder," Scully said. She'd need some sleep soon if she was going   
to keep up with the investigation. She'd had some sleepless nights on the job,   
but she really didn't want to make it a regular practice. "Anyway, Mulder, I've   
got another autopsy to do tonight, so if you'll excuse me..." She hung up and   
considered turning it off. That would be a bad idea, though, since Doggett   
might need to reach her. She washed her hands, put on a new pair of gloves, and   
pulled the blanket from the second corpse.  
She turned on her tape recorder and began to describe the body for future   
reference. As she was about to cut into the body, Doggett walked through the   
door. She stopped the tape recorder to talk to him.  
"What did you get out of the man?" Scully asked.  
"Well, his name's Jonathan Avery, and he's from Asheville, NC. He was   
passing through here to visit some relatives down south. Apparently, it was   
just a coincidence that he stopped here. Says that he woke up later yesterday   
morning and found 'monsters' eating on the other two. He claims to have killed   
some of them with that gun of his and that they melted when he killed them,   
which would explain why we didn't find any monster corpses when we found him,"   
Doggett explained. "Sounds to me like he did it and he's repressed the whole   
experience, replacing it with this whole monster story."  
"I wouldn't be too sure, Doggett," Scully said. "The wounds that killed   
these two weren't gun-shots, and they don't even seem to be something that any   
normal human could have done. The wounds were delivered by something strong   
enough to break bones with a single bite and almost cut a person in half with   
one clean swipe of a scythe."  
"I don't know about you, but I don't know if I want to go back to our   
hotel any time soon," Doggett said. In his pocket, his cell phone went off. He   
turned it on.  
"Agent Doggett, I thought that you should know about this," Chief Drowser   
said. "We got an emergency call from the gas station right down the road from   
the hotel, the owner screaming about monsters. He was cut off before we could   
get him to calm down. When some of my men got there, they were met by some   
other agents. They claimed that they were with the FBI, from MIST. I've never   
heard of this MIST, so I thought that I should see what you thought about it."  
"I've never heard of them, either," Doggett said. "I'll get right out   
there. Thanks for the heads-up, sir." He hung up and told Scully what he had   
been told. "I'll head out to the gas station to look into this. You keep up   
with the corpses and get out there when you can. I'll call you if anything   
comes up." Doggett walked out of the room, mumbling about how they were really   
being jerked around on this case.  
  
November 21, 2001, 10:36 p.m.  
Todd's Gas Station, Harden, Florida  
  
Doggett pulled up in the car to the sound of gun shots all around the   
building. Through the front windows, he could see the flash of the gun and the   
figure of the agent silhouetted as by a strobe light. He nervously walked   
towards the door of the gas station. When he got to the lighted area near the   
gas pumps, he noticed a shadow of something sitting in front of the pumps. As   
he watched, the something appeared from out of nowhere and began running towards   
him.  
He pulled his gun from the holster and pointed it at the creature, which   
had faintly human features about it. It had skin that was orange and black   
striped, and Doggett noticed the scythe-looking claw on its right arm as it came   
running towards him. He backed away, aiming the gun carefully. He pulled the   
trigger and shot it in the head. It continued running towards him, as though it   
hadn't felt the shot. Doggett pulled the trigger again, and the creature kept   
coming. Doggett shot it twice more in the head, finally dropping it. He   
approached it to inspect it. Before he could get a good look at it, though, it   
began melting just like Avery had said. A few moments later, it had completely   
melted, and the goo was disappearing, as well.  
The shots inside the building had stopped, so Doggett ran to the door and   
opened it. He looked inside and saw a lone man standing in the center of a ring   
of goo, reloading a large, military-style rifle. Doggett aimed his handgun at   
the man and exclaimed, "Freeze! FBI!"  
"So am I," the man said, placing his gun on the floor. "Can I show you my   
badge?"  
"Yeah," Doggett said. The man reached into a pocket in his Kevlar vest   
and produced a badge. The name attached to it was Robert Shriver. "Mister   
Shriver, who are you and your partner with?"  
"We're with an organization in the FBI called MIST. We got word of this   
yesterday and were dispatched to suppress these creatures, if they were real,"   
Robert said.  
"What are these creatures, anyway? And why haven't I heard of this MIST?"   
Doggett asked.  
"MIST is the Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team. Do you   
remember the New York Incident in 1997?"  
"Yeah, I heard about it, some crazy stuff about an international terrorist   
group about to nuke the city," Doggett said.  
"Well, that was just a cover story. This is sort of what happened there,   
except on a much larger scale. And these really are different breeds, but the   
premise is the same. Basically, these creatures have a different cellular   
structure, which gives them destructive and violent tendencies. The only way to   
calm them down is to kill them."  
"Well, that's a bit hard to swallow," Doggett said.  
"All right, after we've taken these critters out, I can take you back to   
our central office and fill you in on the details," Robert said. He reached   
into another pocket and pulled out a small device. "My GPS says that there are   
still critters in here. Too bad the lights are out." He reached into a third   
pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He pointed the beam all over the floor,   
finding nothing. Then, he looked up at the ceiling. Towards the back, he saw   
another creature, similar to the one that Doggett had killed outside. This one   
was larger and colored differently.  
As the light shone on the creature, it rushed towards Robert and Doggett.   
Robert pointed his gun and shot at the approaching monster. The shots hit the   
legs and head of the creature. "What are you waiting for, man? Help me!"   
Robert exclaimed to Doggett. "You've got a gun! Use it!" Doggett pulled his   
gun out and aimed at the head of the creature. With a small burst of speed, it   
took its scythe claw and stabbed Robert through the chest, picking him up and   
slamming him on the ceiling before dropping him to the ground, lifeless.  
"Game over," Doggett said mirthlessly as he continued shooting at the   
creature. The creature turned its attention to Doggett, roared, and fell to the   
ground. It began melting as soon as it was on the ground. Doggett rushed to   
Robert and checked his pulse. It was too late to help him. Doggett doubted   
that he would mind if his gun was borrowed. He grabbed the rifle and the GPS   
and headed outside.  
In the back of the building, he heard more gun shots and ran around to the   
back. He found another agent, a woman, in a close quarters battle with two   
creatures like those that Avery had described. She jumped out of the path of   
the jaws of one and shot at the other one in the chest, sending it flying to the   
ground. She re-aimed at the first and took a few shots while backing away. The   
second one had gotten up from the floor and was slowly lumbering towards her   
again. She began alternating shots between the two, sending both of them   
sprawling to the ground quickly. The two bodies melted and the woman reloaded   
her weapon.  
Looking back, she noticed Doggett near the gate. She had a wound on her   
non-shooting arm and on her leg. "Hey, do you think you could give me some   
assistance here?" the woman asked. "You are human, aren't you?"  
"I've been asked that a lot today," Doggett replied. "Relatively   
speaking. I assume you're from MIST, too?" The woman nodded. "I'm John   
Doggett with the FBI. Hate to tell you this, but your partner in there was just   
taken out."  
"Bob?!" She exclaimed, running through the back door of the gas station.   
As soon as the door closed, Doggett heard a low squeaking sound from the   
darkness. The GPS he held beeped softly and showed five dots around him. He   
turned so that one of the dots was in front of him, and he saw a small creature   
with large ears, a large head, no arms, and large legs. He aimed and fired the   
rifle, killing the small creature. The other four dots jumped out towards him   
from the darkness. He took aim as best he could, but they jumped to the sides   
to avoid getting shot. Just as they were about to pounce on him, Doggett jumped   
to the side.  
"Two can play at that game," Doggett said. The four creatures landed in a   
pile, flat on their faces. Doggett quickly took aim and shot them before they   
could get up. He rushed into the gas station before any more monsters could   
jump out at him. The lady MIST agent was sitting over Robert's body, crying.  
"I told him that we should have stayed together! I thought that I felt   
something bad about this assignment! Gods, why couldn't he have listened to   
me?!" she wailed.  
"You know, this is hardly the time to mourn," Doggett said. "We are   
fighting for our lives, after all."  
"Look at the GPS," the woman said. Doggett glanced at the screen, which   
had changed to an area map. "Is there any red on it?"  
"Not that I can see," Doggett replied.  
"Then we're safe," the woman said. She went back to crying.  
"Where are the police who were sent here?" Doggett asked.  
"They got injured, so I put them in the bathroom, out of the way," the   
woman replied between sniffles. "I gave them some medicine, so they'll be fine   
for the time being. They'll need a hospital soon, though." Doggett went to the   
phone and called Chief Drowser. A few moments later, an ambulance was on the   
way to pick up Robert and the two police officers up.  
"What's your name, ma'am?" Doggett asked.  
"I'm Laura Flash," she said. "These were stronger than we've seen before.   
We may need to get some outside help for this one. I'll recommend that we send   
word out to Los Angeles. Their specialists are the best on the force."  
"There's more than one office?" Doggett asked. "Why haven't I heard of   
this MIST before?"  
"Probably because we keep our practices secret most of the time. Usually,   
the only ones to know about them are the ones involved," Laura said.  
"Look, do you have a place to stay for the night? You should get some   
rest," Doggett said. Of course, he needed some rest, too, but he wasn't about   
to worry about himself in that situation. Agent Flash might need medical   
attention herself.  
"Not really," Laura replied. "There's only the hotel to sleep at, as far   
as I know, and that place has been locked down by the cops."  
"I'm sure that we can find somewhere near here for you if we try," Doggett   
said. "But first, I want to get someone to look at you. You may be in shock."  
"No, I'm fine," Laura said.  
"That's what they usually think. Just let them take a look at you, and   
we'll go from there," Doggett said. Flash stood up and walked to the phone.   
She dialed the phone, apparently to her superior.  
"Trace? It's Laura. I've got some bad news... They got Bob... Yes,   
dead! Look, these NMC's are stronger than any that either of us has seen. I'd   
like to recommend that we call out to Los Angeles for some assistance from the   
specialists. From what I heard about the Mojave Desert, these are right up   
their alley... Yes, I'll be all right. I just need a good night's sleep, and   
I'll feel much better... Well, I'm sorry, too...! Yes, we cleaned the place   
out. There aren't any more on the GPS, so I think we're done for the time   
being. But when I look at the map of the swamp, the place is blood red...   
Yeah, it's filled to the brim, according to this... Yeah, I'll come back after   
we finish this mission... Yeah, I'll have a shitload of BP. And well-earned,   
I'd say. My counter's already at five thousand. That's enough to get that M41A   
Grenade I've been wanting for a while... I'd appreciate it if you did that,   
Trace. I'm getting kind of low on ammo... By the way, they've got another   
branch of the FBI out here... Okay, can do... Yeah, talk to you later."  
She hung up the phone, smiling weakly. "Well, Mr. Doggett, you've been   
drafted to help us kill some critters. You up to it?"  
"Well, I've got a case to solve," Doggett said nervously.  
"And this is part of your case, I'd assume," Laura said. "If you've been   
to the hotel, then you must have found a dead woman. She was one of ours, too."  
"How are you people so easy to kill if you're specialists?" Doggett asked.  
"Usually, we're not," Laura replied. "The two of them were fairly new.   
Boss thought that it would be a cake-walk, something to give them field   
experience. Apparently, he was wrong. Look, you're going to need a better gun   
than that standard issue if you're going to help us out. Something more along   
the lines of the M41A that you borrowed from Bob. I think we can give you some   
BP for the ones that you killed, so you should be able to get some stuff from   
the police. My boss's going to talk to them and get them to trade us stuff for   
our BP."  
"Ummm, what exactly are BP?" Doggett asked.  
"They're Bounty Points. Each creature you kill gets you Bounty Points   
that you can trade for stuff," Laura replied. "Usually, we keep track of them   
in special devices in our contact lenses, but we'll have to use some less high-  
tech stuff for you." She dug through her pack and handed him a small, hand-held   
device with a scanner and receptor antenna. "This is one of the old BP   
counters. I always keep one with me, just in case. You can use it until the   
end of this mission." She looked him over. He was still wearing his dress-code   
suit. "You may want to change into some more comfortable clothes. Ones that   
you don't mind getting dirty. These missions can be kind of messy."  
"Do you mind if I give my partner a call real quick?" Doggett asked,   
taking out his cell phone. Scully picked up her cell phone, irritated.   
"Scully, I've found our killers."  
"Really? Already?" Scully asked.  
"It wasn't as difficult a task as we could have hoped. I've been told   
that these things are a type of monster with weird cellular structures," Doggett   
said.  
"But you've found them?" Scully asked.  
"Yeah, well I found them and was told that I had to kill them," Doggett   
said. "Just get out of that autopsy room and get down here to Todd's Gas   
Station. I'm sure that they'll want to talk to you, too. This is getting into   
some deep biology stuff."  
"I'll be down there as quickly as I can," Scully said. "Don't go   
anywhere."  
"I don't think we were planning on it. The cops will be coming around   
soon to talk to us as well," Doggett said. It was going to be a long mission,   
he could tell.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Part 2

X File Eve  
Part 2  
A Parasite Eve 2/ X-Files x-over fic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
November 22, 9:40 a.m.  
MIST Headquarters, Los Angeles, California  
  
Aya Brea sat at her desk in the office section of the MIST building in LA.   
She had only been there for forty minutes, and she was already bored. She   
considered going down to the shooting range for a while to get in some target   
practice. She might take on level five that morning. That's how bored she was.   
She turned on her computer and logged on to the network. She checked her E-mail   
account for the first time in a couple of days. Only a couple of junk mails   
that had made it through the complex web of spam-block that Pierce and Maeda had   
installed in the E-mail system. She deleted them and opened the solitaire   
program to play a few rounds. After a few rounds of losing, she got tired of   
that and turned off the computer.  
She looked at the picture on her desk of Eve and Kyle at the park. On the   
days when she had nothing to do, she started missing the two. Kyle had been   
back for two months, but she still had no idea of where he lived or of his phone   
number. He had told her that it was to protect himself. She had insisted that   
he didn't need to secrete himself if he wanted protection. He had dismissed the   
idea as though it had come from a child. Aya had ignored the subject since   
then.  
She walked into Maeda's and Pierce's office. Maeda was working on the   
computer, as always. Pierce was on the phone with someone.  
"Morning, Maeda!" Aya said. She leaned against the door, since both of   
the chairs were taken (as usual; she wondered if the two ever left the office).  
"Hello, Aya!" Maeda said, looking up from his work. "What you need?"  
"Well, I was coming in here to check if Pierce would come with me in the   
target range for a while," Aya said.  
"He might be able to help you later," Maeda said. "We think we've found   
another carrier in the area, and he's trying to talk them into meeting with us."  
Pierce slammed the phone down into its cradle. "God, I hate it when they   
don't listen! Bastard wouldn't even meet with me so that I could explain it to   
him easier!"  
"That's too bad, Pierce," Aya said. "And I always thought you such an   
influential speaker."  
"Well, I gave him our number, so he may call back later on," Pierce said.   
"Hopefully, *before* he lays waste to the city."  
"So, Pierce, can you come and help me with the target range?" Aya asked.  
"I suppose so, Aya," Pierce said. "Think you can hold down the fort for a   
while, Maeda?"  
"I should be fine," Maeda said, waving them away. He looked back to his   
computer and began typing away again.  
Pierce and Aya walked down to the parking level and into the shooting   
range, which was empty as usual. Usually, she and Rupert were the only ones who   
used it. Most of the others thought that the only good training was in the   
field. Really, Aya only used it for recreational purposes (which she was able   
to justify by saying that she was training). Pierce took his place in the booth   
and waited for Aya to get ready. She donned her shoulder holster and earphones   
and took her place in the booth.  
"Ready, Aya?" Pierce asked through the PA system. She nodded back to   
him. She was using her favorite, the M93R. "Music?" he asked. She held up   
three fingers for track three, "Heaven-Sent Killer." "What level?" She held up   
all five fingers. Pierce gasped and turned the dial. "You know the drill," he   
said as she walked out onto the floor and to the back of the room. She pressed   
the "A" on the back wall and waited for the targets to appear.  
Pierce stood in the control room and watched through the window as Aya   
danced circles around the targets. They had recently gotten a new batch of   
targets with new pictures painted on them. They were worth more points and   
mixed in with the old batch of targets. Pierce watched the small monitor that   
told him where all the targets were located and how many points Aya had racked   
up. He watched as Aya was struck by her blind spot, behind the barrier. He   
could see the annoyed look on her face when she realized that that was where she   
had missed and always missed.  
The clock was at one and a half minutes remaining, and there were more   
targets appearing. Pierce looked at the score and noticed it go down by three   
thousand points. Aya had just shot a woman target. She frowned again and went   
back to shooting. The phone started ringing, and Pierce picked it up.  
"Pierce," he greeted.  
"Pierce, it's Rupert. Aya's there, right? She wasn't at her desk, so she   
has to be there," Rupert said.  
"No, she's in Aya Land right now. I'll call you back when she goes sane   
again," Pierce said.  
"Funny. Tell her to come to my office when she's done on the range. It's   
important," Rupert said and hung up.  
Pierce watched as the clock on the monitor ticked down to zero. Aya ended   
up with one-hundred thousand points even, even after having shot four women   
targets. He couldn't blame her shooting a few women on level five. She didn't   
usually shoot any on the lower levels, so he doubted that she would in real   
combat. Besides, how often did people actually run across the path of the   
NMC's?  
"Great job, Aya! That's enough to get you two-hundred BP!" Pierce called   
in. The rewards were small, but it was fun anyway. "Sorry, but you don't have   
enough time for another round right now. Rupert wants you in his office."  
Aya frowned and walked out of the range. Pierce followed her back up to   
the office section of the building and waited outside while she talked to   
Rupert.  
"So, getting bored sitting around here?" Rupert asked as Aya sat down in   
the chair across the desk from him.  
"Well, it has been a good month since I went out on assignment," Aya said.   
"Not much big has happened in the way of NMC activity since the Neo Ark stuff   
went down."  
"Well, what do you expect? Without the express help of humans, there's   
not going to be that many naturally occurring NMC's," Rupert said. "And   
actually, that's why I called you in here. We got a fax from the Atlanta MIST   
office asking for some assistance on an outbreak in the Okefenokee Swamp in   
Florida. They've lost two agents on this, and they haven't seen those species   
of NMC's before. When they described their outbreak, it sounded to me like   
ANMC's."  
"Do you think there might be another facility?" Aya asked.  
"That's the only place that ANMC's could come from, as far as we know,"   
Rupert said. "Of course, I'm not saying anything with any certainty. I just   
think it would be a good idea if you went out and looked around, killed what   
NMC's and ANMC's you could, and got the Atlanta office out of a jam."  
"Could I maybe be able to fly? That's a hell of a drive. And by the time   
I got there, the town might be reduced to ashes."  
"I don't think so," Rupert said. "First off, you need a weapon, and I   
doubt that'd make it through security. Second off, I doubt that the central   
office would be willing to pay for the rental car, especially if some Scavengers   
trashed it like last time. Just drive out there as quickly as you can."  
"It's a good thing my car gets good gas mileage," Aya sighed. Rupert   
handed her a map before she walked out of the room. Pierce met her as she   
exited.  
"So, what's up, Aya?" Pierce asked. "Got another guy in a chicken suit to   
chase?" It had been an inside joke since the false alarm the year before.  
"No, it's bigger this time," Aya said. She explained to him what Rupert   
had told her. "So, I'm heading out to Florida, the Okefenokee Swamp. Do you   
think you could take Eve for me while I'm gone?"  
"Sure, I'll take care of the kid," Pierce said. "She's real fun to have   
around. As long as she doesn't call me 'Uncle Pierce.' How long'll you be   
gone?"  
"Good question," Aya said. "May be two days, may be a week. Any problems   
so far?"  
"Not at all!" Pierce said. "Hey, don't forget to pack your Mickey ears.   
Everybody wears 'em around there."  
"I'm not getting within a hundred miles of that place, if I can help it,"   
Aya said, "Unless it's to spend a week in a resort, NMC-free."  
"I heard that," Pierce replied, his eyes glazing over slightly as he   
fantasized about spending some time in a resort. Aya found it hard to believe   
that he'd want to leave work for much of anything, but she suspected that he was   
more fantasizing about him spending that week in the resort with her. She knew   
he had a crush on her, but she was too embarrassed to bring it up, especially   
considering the whole thing with Kyle.  
"And don't worry about coming to look for me this time," Aya said. "I   
really don't want you getting hurt like you did last time."  
"Don't worry? You know I can't do that, but I will stay here with Eve,"   
Pierce replied. "If you can handle some ugly ultimate beings armed only with a   
grenade pistol, then you can handle whatever they throw at you. And remember,   
call me if you need anything."  
"I will," Aya said. She hugged Pierce quickly and walked away towards the   
lockers. She opened hers and pulled out the equipment she would need for the   
time being. She grabbed her M4A1, her .44 Mongoose, her M93R, her Tactical   
Armor with additional slots, and her GPS. As an afterthought, she grabbed her   
box of charms she'd collected during her adventures. She only had three, the   
Skull Crystal, the Medicine Wheel, and the Ofuda, and she only used two of them.   
She could hardly carry the things that she already had. Why would she need to   
get more stuff when she killed NMC's?  
She rode the elevator downstairs because of the load she was carrying.   
She had more supplies in the trunk of her car for when she got there. She'd   
need to fill up on ammo, first of all. She was running low on Maeda Specials   
and rifle rounds. She walked to her car and dropped her guns and armor in the   
trunk. Jodie was in the Armory, as usual.  
"Morning, Aya! What can I do for ya'?" Jodie asked when Aya walked in.  
"I need some ammo," Aya said. "I'm heading off on a mission to Florida."  
"Ah, the Sunshine State! Or is that Hawaii? Well, either way, try to   
have a good time when you're not taking care of those NMC's. What type of ammo   
you need?" Jodie exclaimed.  
"I need five boxes of rifle rounds and ten of Maeda Specials," Aya said.  
"Wow! Gonna be a big mission, is it?" Jodie said. She walked in back and   
brought out the requested ammo. "Okay, just scan your counter," Jodie said,   
picking up the scanner and programming the number of BP into it. The light   
flashed in Aya's left eye, deducting the required BP from her account.  
"Thanks, Jodie! See you later!" Aya said. She picked up the ammo and   
walked out to her car. As she stowed it in the trunk, she heard someone   
approach her from behind. She turned, startled to see Kyle standing behind her.  
"Boo!" he exclaimed.  
"You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me," Aya said.  
"One of these days, I'll catch you off-guard," Kyle said, grinning.  
"Actually, you've got good timing," Aya said. "I'm heading out on a   
mission. You up to coming with?"  
"Where is the mission?" Kyle asked.  
"The Okefenokee Swamp in Florida," Aya replied. "Rupert thinks there may   
be another facility out there."  
"There is," Kyle said.  
"What? How do you know?" Aya asked.  
"Remember I said that I was working with the government to find out   
information and subdue the uprising in the Mojave facility? Well, they told me   
about the facility there. They only said that it existed, but not much else. I   
don't know where it is or how extensive it is compared to the Mojave facility,"   
Kyle replied. "And no, I can't go with you. It wouldn't be safe for me to go.   
Their golems would probably recognize me and kill me on sight."  
"They have golems?" Aya asked.  
"Yup. All of the facilities do," Kyle said.  
"You mean, there are more?" Aya asked.  
"Of course! What self-respecting global power restricts its research to   
one facility? That would make it so easy to destroy millions of dollars and   
years of hard work," Kyle said. "Simple economics, Aya. Why have just one when   
you can have two for twice the cost? Or more than that for however many more   
times the cost, as the case may be."  
"So, where are the other ones?" Aya asked.  
"Darned if I know," Kyle said. "I may be a well of information, but I   
don't know absolutely everything."  
"Well, I've got to be getting on the road if I want to get there in time   
to save the day," Aya said. "While I'm gone, could you do something with Eve?   
She hasn't seen you in two weeks, and she misses you."  
"Sure," Kyle said. "I'll take her out to a movie after school day after   
tomorrow."  
"Really, it's been a year now," Aya said. "Do you still have to be so   
secretive? I'm sure they aren't looking for you anymore."  
"I wouldn't put it past them," Kyle replied. "Look, after you've put this   
place out of commission, we can talk about declassifying me."  
"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," Aya said.  
"What, no good-bye kiss?" Kyle asked, which earned him the kiss that he   
wanted.  
"There. Will that last you until I get back?" Aya asked, grinning.  
"I don't think so. Maybe another one-" he was cut off by Aya kissing him   
again, deeper this time. "Much better. Talk to you later!"  
"Could you open the gate for me?" Aya asked. "The control's over there."   
She pointed to the small box on the wall beside the door. Kyle went to it and   
pressed the button to let Aya speed away in her relatively new car.  
  
November 24, 2001, 9:15 p.m.  
Harden Sheriff's Department  
  
Aya parked her car in front of the Sheriff's office. She was relieved   
that the city was still there after she had taken so much time driving. On her   
way in, though, a few of the buildings didn't look too healthy. She wasn't sure   
if that was the work of NMC's or if it was the natural state of buildings there.   
At least the town was larger than Dryfield. She considered taking a short   
detour on her way home to visit Dryfield and Mr. Douglas. It had been a while   
since she had heard from or seen him.  
She walked into the building and approached the front desk. She showed   
the man at the desk her badge. "I'm Aya Brea with MIST. I was told that   
someone here was asking for me."  
"Man, more FBI?" said the man behind the desk. "You think there's enough   
of you out here yet?"  
"There may not be," Aya said. "So, who was asking for me?"  
"I don't really know, but they're all in back right now," the man at the   
desk said. Aya walked behind the desk and through the door into the "back   
room." There had been three cots set up in the middle of the room and the other   
furniture pushed to the side. Three people were in there, dark rings under   
their eyes. One was an older man with a hard face and black, short hair. There   
were two women, one with red, short hair, the other with blonde, long hair.   
"Someone ask for a hunter?" Aya asked.  
"You're from the LA branch?" the blonde asked. "I'm Laura Flash from the   
Atlanta branch. These are John Doggett and Dana Scully from the FBI central   
branch. They've been drafted."  
"We work with something called the X-Files," Doggett explained.   
"Concerning unexplained phenomena. We were called out here on the subject of   
the death of a naturalist." Doggett then went on to recount everything that had   
happened up until that point. "Nothing has happened since Wednesday night, but   
we've been looking around for clues as to what's going on."  
"We found something at the hotel that may help," Laura said. She went   
into her overnight bag and pulled out a small plastic bag to hand to Aya. The   
bag contained a small, metallic implant.  
"Well, looks like Kyle was right," Aya said quietly to herself.  
"Excuse me?" Laura asked.  
"Nothing," Aya said. "I've seen these before. They were used on the   
NMC's we found in the Mojave Desert, too."  
"The Mojave Desert?" Scully asked.  
"About a year ago, I went on a mission to exterminate some NMC's in the   
Mojave Desert. While I was there, I found an underground facility that was the   
source of the problem and was part of some big conspiracy to transform the whole   
of the human race into NMC's," Aya explained. "That facility has since been   
destroyed, but apparently, there are others."  
"What a coincidence-" Scully began.  
"Don't start, Scully..." Doggett said.  
"All I'm saying is that we know a little something about conspiracies,"   
Scully said.  
"Anyway, where are we heading first?" Aya asked.  
"The only place we can think of to look for these things," Laura said.   
"The swamp is full of them, according to my GPS."  
"Which reminds me, could you download the map into my GPS?" Aya asked,   
holding out her GPS. A few button pushes later, Aya had the blood-red map   
displayed on her screen. They walked out to her car and stuffed it like a clown   
car with their equipment and themselves.  
  
They parked the car at the hotel to walk to the swamp. Aya really didn't   
want her car trashed again. She turned on her GPS. According to it, there were   
NMC's inside the hotel.  
"Hey, this place's hot!" Aya exclaimed. "Didn't you clean it out last   
time you were here?"  
"I thought I did," Laura said. "I guess they repopulated since last   
night."  
"We'll split up. The two groups will be me and you three," Aya said.  
"Are you sure you'll be all right alone?" Scully asked.  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I've dealt with these buggers before," Aya   
replied. "I'll take the second floor. And you might want to stay downstairs at   
all times, just in case."  
"In case of what?" Doggett asked. Aya only shrugged in response. She   
opened her trunk and grabbed the Tactical Armor, the Mongoose, the M4A1, ammo   
for both, the Ofuda, the Skull Crystal, a couple of medicines, and a bottle of   
cola, in case she started running low. After equipping, she ran to the second   
floor to begin her extermination.  
Scully, Doggett, and Laura watched as she ran up the stairs and entered   
the first room. All of the rooms had been unlocked when the police went   
through, and all of the contents of the rooms left as they had been. A few   
moments later, they heard gun shots come from the room.  
"Let's get going, you two," Laura said. She handed the two of them their   
weapons, an M4A1 for Doggett and an M93R for Scully.  
"You know, I'm really not comfortable with this," Scully said.  
"Come on, Scully," Doggett said. "If we needed help, I'm sure these   
people would be willing to give it to us."  
"But I was taught that you should only use lethal force in extreme cases,"   
Scully said.  
"So was I. I think this counts as an extreme case," Doggett replied.  
"If you don't want to do this, Miss Scully, we won't force you to," Laura   
said.  
"Thank you, Laura," Scully said. She handed the gun back to Laura and sat   
back down in the car. "But if either of you needs first aid, I'll be here.   
Don't hesitate to ask me."  
"That's what we need the most, Miss Scully," Laura replied. "We'll be out   
soon enough."  
Doggett and Laura walked to the front office of the hotel and walked in.  
  
Upstairs, Aya looked at her GPS. The room was finally clean. She looked   
at the melting pile of NMC's that laid across the room from her. She reloaded   
the Mongoose. She loved that gun at least as much as she loved the M93R.   
Everyone kept going on about how nice the grenade weapons were, but who needed   
them when you had this little beauty? She had bought it just after she had   
gotten back from the Mojave Desert and had used it on every mission since. She   
gave the room a quick look over and found nothing in it of interest.  
Aya walked to the next room over, 201, and walked in. She aimed her gun   
and took a quick shot at the stranger that was standing behind the bed. It   
began to move towards her as quickly as it could. She took another shot, which   
knocked it to the ground, where it began to melt. From the bathroom, she heard   
the call of a bone suckler. She quickly walked to the door, aimed, and shot.   
The sickening splat of the suckler exploding set off two others sitting right   
beside it, saving Aya some bullets.  
She looked up at the light fixture and saw some moths flying around. She   
quickly cast a shot of Plasma to knock them out of the air. The dust floated   
harmlessly to the ground as she reloaded and looked around the room. This was   
where the first dead hunter had been found. She looked around the room and   
found the ownerless weapon, a PO8.  
"She expected to take out NMC's with this?" Aya said to herself. "I hope   
she had some more weapons waiting for her in her car." Aya walked out to the   
hallway to go to the next room. Looking to her left, she saw a pair of snakes   
crawling towards her. "Great, more of these guys." She shot the two serpents   
as they crawled towards her. One of the shots missed, and that serpent reared   
back to strike. Aya ducked as the snake jumped over her head and sailed over   
the railing. She doubted that it would die from a fall like that, so she left   
it for the others to deal with.  
According to her GPS, room 203 was empty. She moved on to 204 and stepped   
through the door. A quick glance around the room said that there was nothing   
there, but she felt the slight tingle in her body that meant that her   
mitochondria sensed NMC's. She walked to the bathroom and looked in. Nothing   
was there. She checked under the bed, and nothing was there. She opened the   
closet, and bats flew out at her, biting at her face. She quickly swatted them   
away and used combustion. She must not have looked hard enough under the bed,   
because a scavenger crawled out from under it and bit her on the leg. She   
quickly kicked it off and took aim with the Mongoose. Two shots in the head   
were enough to calm it down.  
Aya reloaded and searched the room for anything she could use. She found   
a small first aid kit, which she used to treat the minor injuries she'd   
received. The last room for her to worry about was 205, which probably wouldn't   
be too much of a problem. She hoped that the others would be all right.  
As she opened the door to 205, something inside burst through the door,   
throwing her to the ground. Before she could think, something had wrapped   
around her and was dragging her inside. Aya looked straight into a face with   
very large teeth. She pointed her gun as quickly as she could and fired once   
before another appendage took the gun from her. She thought that the shot had   
hit it in the mouth, but she wasn't sure. The creature was large enough to fill   
half of the room. It had limbs like tentacles and hands with sharp claws. A   
quick shot of Apobiosis caused the monster to drop her and her gun. She cast   
Energy Shot, loaded her Maeda Specials, and fired away at the monster's   
grinning, toothy face.  
Five shots later, she had an empty gun, and the creature was still alive.   
Aya tried reloading the gun. As she dropped the next six bullets into place,   
the creature swiped at her with its tentacle. She was knocked against the wall   
with enough force to leave a dent. A small trickle of blood ran down the back   
of her head. She'd probably have a headache later on. She stood up and closed   
the gun. A few quick shots rid her of the annoying tentacles and opened up her   
target area very well. She opened fire relentlessly on the head, reloading only   
when necessary. The beast fell easily to the Mongoose without its tentacles.   
The final blast came in the form of an inferno from Aya. As it melted away, Aya   
found a box of Maeda Specials in the remains, along with a cola and a pack of   
riot grenade rounds. She picked all of them up and stopped. Had she just heard   
something outside the door?  
  
Doggett and Laura pushed open the door to the front office, the first room   
that held NMC's, according to the little GPS gizmo that he had been issued. It   
might have been just him, but he could have sworn that GPS was something   
completely different than that. Doggett pulled the M4A1 up to the ready and   
walked through the door. The overhead light was turned on, as it had been since   
the hotel had first been overrun.  
Doggett saw one of the creatures that Laura had described to him and   
Scully as they walked through the door. He quickly took aim and fired at it in   
the back. As it turned, he pumped three more shots into its chest, sending it   
sprawling to the floor. Behind him, Laura fired her gun out the door behind   
them. Doggett ran into the room and took aim at one of the two rabbit-looking   
creatures. He fired a few quick shots and jumped out of the path of the other   
one, who quickly lunged at him when it realized what was going on.  
He heard a scream behind him from Laura. He shot the rabbit and ran to   
her assistance. She had her arms pinned by one of those chameleon monsters, and   
her legs were red from some deep wounds that the monster had given her. Doggett   
took aim and fired three shots at it, drawing its attention from her to himself.   
It began to disappear, and Doggett fired again. It was distracted, and phased   
back in. He repeated this process three times, until it laid, melting, on top   
of her.  
"Do you think you can walk?" Doggett asked Laura. She groaned in   
response, and he took that as a negative. He reached into the pocket of his   
vest and took out one of the healing bottles that he had. He sprayed her leg   
with it and picked her up onto his shoulder. He carried her out to the car,   
where Scully stood, looking around alertly.  
"That was quick," Scully said.  
"Get her to the hospital," Doggett said. As he and Scully put Laura in   
the back seat of the car, the sound of a large explosion rocked the second floor   
of the motel. "Oh, great. Our expert just got herself blown up."  
"Go check it out," Scully said as she sat down in the front seat of the   
car. Doggett ran up the stairs as Scully drove away. He walked along the   
pathway, noticing that his skin felt a bit warmer than it had a few moments   
before. He chalked it up to the increased action and kept walking. He took his   
place beside the doors one by one, and looked in quickly, aiming at nonexistent   
monsters. As he came to room 205, his skin felt even hotter than it had a few   
moments earlier. It was almost like he had a bad sunburn all over his body.  
He ducked into the room and aimed his gun. As soon as he did, he   
regretted it. The burning sensation in his body flashed to a high point, and he   
saw fires begin to ignite on his body. He screamed and threw the gun away,   
trying furiously to extinguish himself. A few moments later, the burning died   
down, and Doggett held himself, looking up at Aya, who had her gun leveled at   
him.  
"All right, who are you really?" Aya asked.  
"'Scuze me? I already told you who I am," Doggett said.  
"No, you told me who you wanted to think that you are," Aya replied.   
"I'll have to admit, you had me fooled with the whole X-Files thing. Your   
partner gave you away, though, when she said that you knew about government   
conspiracies."  
"You think she meant *your* government conspiracy?!" Doggett wondered.  
"Well, you do work for the government, and why would any other branch of   
the FBI get called out here when MIST is sufficiently able to handle the   
problem?" Aya replied. "Now, who are you working for?"  
"We were telling the truth! When my partner mentioned government   
conspiracies, she meant a completely different one!" Doggett said. "She and her   
other partner were big into this whole government conspiracy about aliens and   
men in black!"  
"Yeah, I've heard better stories in the romance section," Aya said. "And   
why were you toting that gun at me?"  
"We thought you were in trouble!" Doggett replied. "What was the   
explosion we heard?" He looked at the ground behind Aya, noticing the rather   
large pile of goo that must have been a monster.  
"You know what you just felt?" Aya asked. "Try that times fifty. That's   
what you heard."  
"Well, what caused it?" Doggett asked.  
"The monster," Aya said. For some reason, he didn't believe her, but it   
looked like he'd have plenty of time to find out the truth.  
"And why didn't it effect you?" Doggett asked.  
"Good question," Aya replied. She moved her gun from his face to its   
holster for the time being. Doggett could tell fairly easily when he wasn't   
being told something, it happened so often to him. He'd ferret the explanation   
out of her later. Right then, he had other things to worry about.  
"Laura was injured," Doggett said. "Scully's taking her to the doctor for   
treatment."  
"Hopefully, she'll get back soon," Aya said. "My car's got all our   
equipment in it."  
"Well, until she does get back, maybe we should finish cleaning this place   
out," Doggett said.  
"Give me a minute. I've got to make a phone call," Aya replied. She   
picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number for the LA office. Pierce   
picked up the line.  
"Oh, hi, Aya! How're things going out there?"  
"So far, about the same as always. We've already got two hunters down,   
one permanently. I took down a big sucker just a couple of minutes ago.   
Haven't seen anything like it, myself. And that's saying something."  
"Cool! Sure you don't need any help out there?" Pierce asked.  
"I already told you, I don't want you coming out here," Aya said. "You   
already got hurt badly once, and I don't want to have to save you again. Now,   
if you could pull up some information on two people for me."  
"I can do that, Aya," Pierce said. "Who're the lucky contestants?"  
"One John Doggett and one Dana Scully. They claim that they're Bureau   
agents. Look up the claim for me, please."  
"All right, should be no problem," Pierce said. "Oh, and that Kyle guy   
dropped by the other day to take Eve out to the movies. Something bothers me   
about him."  
"You've been saying that for the past two months," Aya said. "So, unless   
he didn't bring Eve back, just lay off the guy."  
"All right, but let it not be said that I'm not cautious," Pierce replied.  
"I'll call back a bit later, when I get a chance, about those ID's," Aya   
replied.  
"Be careful. We don't want our star hunter knocked out. Besides, this is   
still your fight," Pierce said. Aya hung up the phone and turned to where   
Doggett was still sitting down.  
"Feel better?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, the burning's died down for the most part," Doggett replied.  
"It usually does. Mitochondria burn through energy pretty quickly when   
they have to," Aya said. Doggett raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Never mind.   
How much longer will it be until your partner gets back?"  
"It may take a while," Doggett replied. "She's a doctor; she'll probably   
want to help out when they get there."  
"Give her a call and make sure she's on her way back here," Aya said.   
Doggett took out his cell phone and dialed Scully's number. "I'm going to clean   
out the first floor. How far did you get?"  
"We finished the lobby and the parking lot had a few," Doggett replied.  
"You think you'll be all right up here alone?" Aya asked.  
"I'll be all right," Doggett replied. "Just close the door on your way   
out." Aya walked onto the breezeway, closing the door behind her, and turned to   
see a green-suited pawn golem soldier standing down the way from her.  
She quickly drew her Mongoose and fired two shots straight into its chest,   
sending it to the ground with a thud. She walked over to it as it twitched on   
the ground and put a final shot into its head. "Well, this'll be fun," she   
thought to herself as she reloaded the gun. As long as she didn't run into any   
knights, she'd be perfectly happy.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Part 3

X-File Eve  
Part 3  
An X-Files/Parastie Eve 2 fanfic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
November 24, 2001, 11:24 p.m.  
Harden, Florida  
  
Aya Brea walked out of room 104 of the hotel and back into the overly-humid air. Her calves ached badly from lack of rest. She needed sleep. It had been two nights since she had slept, and even with her mitochondria supplying her with fresh energy, she was starting to slow down. Even mitochondria need rest sometimes. She didn't have much time to think of much else, though. As she walked down the walkway to the stairs, she felt a hand grasp her throat and lift her from the ground. She began thrashing wildly to get loose from the iron grip. It placed her back on the ground, and she turned to see a red-suited knight golem soldier.  
She took aim and fired at the golem quickly before it disappeared. She knew the best way to handle these golems. Running around the area was the best way to make it reappear. As soon as it did, the two began running towards each other. Aya ducked under its outstretched arms, which held poison-tipped darts, turned, and fired. She hit it in the back twice before it could fade out again. The golem slumped to the ground, twitching. Aya took aim and fired a few more times, shutting down its systems for good.  
From the road, a pair of headlights shone across the parking lot. Scully had returned with Aya's car. Finally, Aya thought to herself. Scully parked the car and got out.  
"Where's Doggett?" Scully asked, walking up to Aya.  
"He's upstairs, room 205," Aya replied. "He should be fine. He had a bit of a mishap earlier, so I took over cleaning for him."  
"What kind of mishap?" Scully asked.  
"His mitochondria started misbehaving," Aya explained.  
"What?!" Scully exclaimed.  
"Never mind," Aya replied. She walked over to her car and opened the trunk. She took out a couple of small vials and placed them in some of the pockets on her vest. "Go get him and get out of here. Things could get dangerous from here on out."  
"No way," Scully said. "We were assigned to this case, and we have to see it through."  
"I thought you didn't want any part of this mission," Aya said.  
"I didn't want to kill things unless it was necessary. That's not the same as not wanting to investigate," Scully said.  
"In this case, it is," Aya replied. "I'm going on alone, and that is that. You and your partner go back and tell them that another branch took over for you. Because I did."  
"All right," Scully replied after a short pause. Of course, she wouldn't. She didn't have any intention of letting a major case like this slip through the cracks. Mulder had taught her that much in their years together. She felt sure that Doggett would agree with her in this case. "I'll go check up on Doggett."  
Scully ran up the stairs and into the room where Doggett was sitting up against the wall beside the door. "Doggett, are you all right?" Scully asked.  
"I'm fine," Doggett replied. "It doesn't hurt much now. Where's Brea?"  
"She's heading out into the swamp on her own. She told me that she was taking over the investigation," Scully said.  
"Something's odd about her. I think she did something to me to make my body hurt," Doggett said.  
"What happened to your arms?" Scully asked. Doggett explained what had happened when he had checked out the explosion. "So, she thinks that we're part of her government conspiracy? What's she got to hide, I wonder?"  
"Good question, but I think it has something to do with that swamp," Doggett replied.  
"Are you strong enough to walk?" Scully asked. Doggett stood up, grunting as his muscles ached, and walked to the door.  
"Ready for a field trip?"  
  
The swamp probably wasn't the safest place to be in the middle of the night, but the action seemed to all be going down right then. Aya didn't really want to be there. She'd rather be at home in LA with Eve, and maybe even Kyle, having a peaceful afternoon. Maybe going out to a film. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice. First off, it was her job. Second of all, she had a voice in the back of her head, saying that this was closely linked to the Mojave Desert, which made it all the more important for her to be there. If some part of her had been used to produce more monsters, she'd not let them live: the monsters or the creators.  
She felt a tendril reach around her neck from above and was picked up into the treetops. Leaves rustled past her face as she tried to get a look at her attacker. She slowed and stopped in the midst of branches and vines of other plants. Another of the large, black ANMC's was looming over her, pulling her towards its mouth.  
Without aiming, Aya fired the gun into the mouth of the creature. The creature froze for a moment and, after registering the pain, screeched. Its breath rushed past Aya, filling her own nose and mouth with the odor of dead bodies. The tentacle loosened and released her. Before she could drop very far, she reached her arm out to grab the nearest branch. Aiming her gun, she fired another couple of shots into the mouth of the creature, which slumped over in the branches where it was. Aya climbed down and tried to avoid the shower of slime from the decomposing ANMC.  
I really need a raise, Aya thought to herself. And a nice, warm shower.  
At the bottom of the tree, Aya found a footing and continued squelching through the swamp. Looking at her GPS, she saw that there was a large hill in the distance with a cave in it. Scientists are consistent if nothing else; the entrance to the base would probably be there. She started hiking in the direction of the hill. It was about a mile to the north of her; she was in for a long hike in conditions like those.  
  
Scully and Doggett hiked carefully over the moist ground of the swamp, following the GPS to where it said that Agent Brea was. In the distance, they could see a large hill rising into the sky. On the way, they had encountered some of the smaller NMC's, like the ones from earlier. Now, all they wanted to see was Brea. The machine must have gotten some water into it; it said that she was inside the mountain. As they approached the hill, they saw that the side closest to them was flat, with a cave in it.  
"Well, that would explain the readings," Scully said.  
"What would she be looking for in some old cave?" Doggett asked.  
"Well, it makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened so far today," Scully said. The two walked into the cave with their weapons at the ready. A string of lights ran along the ceiling, casting a dim light on the rest of the cave. They couldn't see how far down the cave ran, but they were willing to risk it.  
"Nice, cozy place to house a government conspiracy, eh?" Doggett asked. Scully was busy investigating the ground. Piles of slime littered the floor all down the path as far as Scully could see.  
"I think that Brea's been here," Scully said. "This GPS says that there are still creatures in here."  
"Do you think she left them for us?" Doggett asked.  
"No, I think that she just didn't get them herself," Scully said. "I don't think that she expected us. Besides, why would she want to kill us?"  
"I don't know. Ask the couple hundred other people who want to kill you and Mulder," Doggett replied. From a little bit further down the cave, Doggett heard the squeal of the creatures. It sounded like they were moving towards them. "You may want to get your gun ready, Scully. I think we're about to get slammed."  
Doggett reached out into his pocket and pulled out one of the flares that Agent Brea had lent him. He waited a minute to let the guttural noises come closer, pulled the tab, and threw the flare. A bright light shone from where the flare landed, causing Doggett and Scully to cover their eyes. As the light faded, Doggett ran down to where he heard the pained cries of the creatures and opened fire. Scully wasn't too far behind him, being more reserved with her attacks. The Scavengers had been stunned by the flare, and couldn't easily see where Doggett was. After half of them lay dead and dying on the floor of the cave, the others had recovered their eyesight and began to attack Doggett and Scully.  
Doggett dodged to the side as two jumped at him and turned to shoot them. While he was distracted, one of them sank its teeth into his bracing leg, bringing him to his knees. He quickly turned and shot it point blank. Scully defended herself from the ones who attacked her and helped Doggett when the creatures stopped attacking her. Three of the Scavengers jumped at her at once, and she froze in surprise. Letting out a scream, she fell to the ground with the three Scavengers on top of her, biting through her skin.  
Doggett ignored his own, ran to pull two of the monsters from Scully and fling them against the walls as hard as he could. Quickly turning, he shot the monsters that jumped at him, only then turning to shoot the ones who had attacked Scully. The one final monster on Scully was easily disposed of.  
Doggett reached into one of the pockets of his vest and retrieved a first aid pack to give Scully. Scully sat up and leaned against the wall of the cave, groaning in pain. Doggett took out the bandages and handed her the drink from the pack. He wrapped her wounds as quickly as his hands would move.  
"Are you all right?" Doggett asked.  
"Well, other than the gashes in my arms and the cuts on my head, I feel fine," Scully said. After a few swigs of the liquid from the first aid pack, she commented, "This stuff really works! Does the box say what it is?"  
"No, it's just a long acronym," Doggett said. He handed her the box.  
"I've never seen this in my career," Scully said. "I'll ask Agent Brea when we catch up with her."  
"We? Scully, you've been injured," Doggett admonished.  
"It feels like this may have healed me enough to go on," Scully replied. As a test, she took the bandage off of one of her cuts. The pain had faded almost completely from her arms and head, and she wasn't bleeding anymore. Doggett stared, amazed, at the wounds.  
"Adrenaline rush?" Doggett suggested, shrugging.  
"I don't know about that," Scully said. "First off, adrenaline doesn't work quite *that* well. Second, Agent Flash said that Agent Brea handled one of these missions all on her own once. That would need some amazing healing ability, probably along these lines. I think that as long as we have these things around, we should be able to keep going."  
"All right, Scully, but if you start feeling bad again, we're going to leave," Doggett said. "This really doesn't seem like the sort of thing that three FBI agents can handle on their own. A strike force, maybe. But three people, there ain't no way."  
"I think that the key to that may lie in Agent Brea," Scully said. "Let's get moving." The two walked further down into the cave, towards a brighter light than had been cast in the rest of the cave. They reached a doorway in the side of the cave that lead to an infrastructure similar to a military base. There were gangways and fluorescent lights with area designations painted on the walls.  
"This must be what Agent Brea was looking for," Scully said. "She's only a couple of rooms down, and she's got company."  
"Let's get in there!" Doggett exclaimed. The two ran through the narrow hallways that lead to the room where Aya was located. She was face to face with a giant, bloated creature and two small gel-like creatures. As they watched, fire flew from her hands and fried the two gel creatures. She leveled her gun at the bloated creature and took a few shots at it, knocking it backward onto the ground. She continued shooting it on the ground as it labored to raise itself to a standing position. After to more shots from the Mongoose, it fell back to the ground and began melting.  
"That's some good shooting you've got there, Agent Brea," Doggett said. "And I don't mean with the gun." Aya jumped and turned, with the gun pointed straight at Doggett's head.  
"I thought I told you two not to follow me!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, I believe that we outrank you here, since this is our case originally," Doggett said. "Now, what was that thing with your hand shooting fire?"  
Aya sighed. She hated telling people about her powers. They usually just looked at her funny or ran away in fear. "My body is endowed with a form of mutated mitochondria that produce abnormally large amounts of energy and give me special powers," she said.  
"Like those monsters?" Scully asked.  
"Well, to a certain extent," Aya replied. "The two types of mitochondria have similar mutations, mainly that they have evolved some sort of cognizance. Only, my mitochondria are the safer type, the ones who don't want to overthrow 'nuclear dominance.' Mine form a stronger form of symbiosis with the rest of my cell that gives me my powers."  
"Scully, what the hell is she talking about?" Doggett asked.  
"I find it extremely hard to believe that cellular organelles could evolve their own intelligence," Scully said.  
"Most people do," Aya replied. "Then, they see the monsters and assume that they're aliens or the like. You really should speak to my friend, Kunihiko Maeda. He could explain the whole thing to you and show you better than I can." Aya took a moment to reload her gun. "Now, are you going to go back, or do you insist on getting yourself killed?"  
"Well, those are some steep choices there," Doggett said. "I think we'll take choice C. The one where we get to the bottom of this together and get out alive."  
"That may be impossible in this case," Aya said. "Now, look, I don't know if there are still people here, but if they are, then they're not going to be happy to see us. And they won't stop just because you're federal agents. If you insist on coming along, then stay on your toes. This may be all for the better, since it might be harder getting your out than it was getting you in." The three walked to the end of the hallway and opened the port-hole to the next room.  
Inside the room, there were a few Sucklers that Aya took care of quickly enough. They stood in a storage room for weapons and armor with a BP counter in the corner. "Great timing," Aya said as she walked over to the machine to purchase some new ammo and to check their selection of other supplies. A small device emerged from the machine and shined a light into her eyes. She typed some commands into the computer, on which a large door opened, dispensing the requested ammo. The machine shined the light into her eyes again and turned off. "Your turn, agents," Aya said, stepping away from the machine.  
"We don't have those contact lens things," Scully said. "What are we supposed to do?"  
"Agent Flash told me that she gave you the hand-held version of them," Aya said. "Hold them up to the light instead of your eyes, and it'll take care of the rest."  
Scully was first and did as she was instructed. She ended up with three boxes of 9mm bullets for her gun. Aya had said that they were poison-tipped, and that made them stronger. She took a couple of extra medical packs, in addition. As Doggett made his purchases, Scully asked Aya about the substances in the medical packs.  
"Well, I'm not really a specialist in that," Aya replied. "I just use them and feel better. I might be able to ask some of my friends to send you the information after we get this job done with. Which reminds me..." Aya looked around the room, and settled her gaze on a phone hanging on the wall. "Excuse me for a minute," she said, walking over to the phone. She dialed the number for MIST headquarters.  
"Ordering a pizza?" Scully asked.  
"Hardly. I'm checking back in at the office," Aya exclaimed. Rupert picked up the phone. "Hey, Rupert, it's Aya."  
"Nice to hear from you again, kid!" Rupert said. "How's the hunting going?"  
"Well, you were right. I'm standing inside the facility as we speak," Aya replied. "And did Pierce get that information that I asked him to?"  
"Yeah, I've got it sitting right here in front of me," Rupert replied. "These agents you were asking about? They work with a branch of the FBI called the X-Files. Research unexplained phenomena. Why did you want us to look them up?"  
"Because they're working this case, too," Aya said. "And they won't leave."  
"Did you tell them about the danger?" Rupert asked.  
"Yep. I even told them about the last time this happened," Aya said. "That didn't get them. Then, I told them about the government conspiracy. That interested them even more."  
"Some people..." Rupert sighed into the phone. "Well, as long as they know what they're getting into. Try to keep them safe, as much of a burden as they are. Anything else to report?"  
"Is Pierce still there?" Aya asked.  
"Yeah, he's bouncing his leg at his seat, but he's still here," Rupert replied.  
"Good," Aya said.  
"Now, make sure that you stay safe, Aya," Rupert said. "You're the one who deserves to beat these bastards."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but is there any way to send out a strike force?" Aya asked. "Remember last time?"  
"I'll see what I can do," Rupert said. "Call back later on, and we'll get back to you on that."  
"Thanks, Rupert," Aya said.  
"Wait a minute, would you like to talk to Eve? She's been begging to talk to you," Rupert asked.  
"She's there?" Aya asked.  
"Yeah! Pierce couldn't think of anything to do with her, so he brought her here for the day," Rupert replied.  
"Sure, I'll talk to her," Aya said. "I don't think that there'll be any ANMC's coming through any time soon."  
Rupert handed the phone to Eve. "Hi, Aya!" Eve said from the phone.  
"Hi, Eve! What do you want?"  
"I wanted to tell you about my grade in English! I got a one-hundred on the test from Tuesday!" Eve said.  
"Well, that's great! I'll have to give you a reward when I get back," Aya said. "And what about Pierce? Is he treating you well? Starved you to death yet?"  
"No, he says that I fit well into his bachelor lifestyle," Eve said.  
"Well, that's good," Aya said. "And is he taking you home soon? It is, after all, past your bed time."  
"That's what I've been telling him," Eve said. "He was waiting for you to call back before we left. He's getting ready to go right now."  
"Well, that's good," Aya said. "I should be back in the next couple of days, kiddo."  
"Okay, I'll see you then!" Eve exclaimed.  
"Love ya' and miss ya'!" Aya exclaimed back. "Bye!" She hung up the phone and turned back to Scully and Doggett, who were waiting for her near the door.  
"Are you quite done?" Doggett asked. "Do you really think that it's a good time to be calling in to say hi?"  
"My office gets nervous if I don't report in from time to time," Aya replied. "Besides, it's not like we're in too much danger in here." In response to her claim, the door that they hadn't used vibrated from some impact in the hallway beyond.  
"You were saying?" Doggett asked. Aya readied her Mongoose and kicked the door open. As she pulled the trigger, a pawn golem stomped through the door. It was caught in the shoulder by the bullet and staggered back a step or two.  
"Come on, you two! Don't just stand there!" Aya exclaimed to Scully and Doggett. The two agents took aim and began firing as well. After a few more shots, it fell to the ground, emitting sparks and smoke. "Well, this is great," Aya said. "They're loose in here, too?"  
"What are they?" Scully asked.  
"They're called Golem soldiers. They're robotic sentries that keep the peace during crises around these places. There are four different types, each with different powers, and they're all extremely dangerous," Aya said. "Just be glad that we won't run into many of the stronger ones. They're too expensive to have many of them, so they just make lots of the weaker ones, hoping to overrun the problem."  
"This just keeps getting more and more fun," Scully said.  
"Let's go, you two," Aya said. She ran into the hallway with her gun at the ready. Doggett and Scully followed her closely. "Do you want to split up?" Aya asked. "We could cover more ground like that."  
"Split up in a place like this?" Doggett asked. "We don't have any idea what we're doing here!"  
"Well, it'll be safer for you if you keep your distance from me. I can't control my powers well enough to keep you safe from them," Aya said. "Take earlier, for example, Agent Doggett."  
Doggett thought for a moment. "Can you tell us what we're looking for here?" he asked.  
"We're looking for a control room of some sort and possibly a creature to spread a virus across the south-west coast," Aya said, over-simplifying.  
"We're up against bio-terrorists?" Scully asked.  
"Of a sort, yes," Aya replied. "They're actually working for the government."  
Doggett shook his head. "Great, more of this," he said. "I really doubt that the President of the United States would want to change the whole population of the country, and probably world, into ravenous, flesh-eating creatures hell bent on overthrowing nuclei."  
"You know, the way you say it, it sounds a lot more stupid," Aya said. "Besides, he has done some pretty stupid things up to this point."  
"But really!" Doggett said. "This is taking it a bit far!"  
"Yeah, it is, but they think that humans are a plague upon the planet," Aya said. "I suppose that they're more eco terrorists than bio terrorists in that respect. They want to create an entirely self-contained food chain to stop humans from destroying the planet. They really think that they're doing the right thing."  
"Okay, now I'm confused," Scully said. "How did you find out all of this information, anyway?"  
"I've got my sources," Aya said with a slight smile. She couldn't help thinking about Kyle. She really did miss him.  
"Right," Doggett said. "I think it might be a good idea splitting up." Scully and I will go to the northern wing while you go to the eastern wing. Whoever finds this control room first will contact the other group somehow."  
"Sounds good to me," Aya said. "There's a PA system in here, so it should be easy."  
"Easier said than done, I'm sure," Scully said.  
"You two are doing just fine so far," Aya said. "Just take some of my medicine supplies, and you should be able to make it through."  
"Well, nice of you to say so," Doggett said. "I think we'll be going now." He and Scully walked to the door that they were supposed to take, opened it and walked through the port, their guns at the ready.  
"I hope they don't come up against anything big," Aya said as she opened the door that she was supposed to go through.  
  
End part 3 


	4. Part 4

X-File Eve  
Chapter 4  
  
An X-Files/Parasite Eve 2 crossover fanfic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Okay, I'm finally getting back on this one. Hopefully, I can take it   
somewhere in a few parts and see about making this genuinely interesting. ;-)   
Okay, first thing's first. I don't own Parasite Eve 2. Squaresoft and Sony   
Entertainment of America do. I don't own X-Files. Fox Entertainment and Chris   
Carter do. I made a few minor characters, but not many of them will show up for   
the rest of the series. They were just the proverbial red-shirts, and I may   
bring back one or two of 'em for flavor. For now, though, it's just Aya,   
Scully, and Doggett. This part's going to be a bit longer than the other ones,   
but stick with me... Now, if there's nothing else...  
  
November 25, 2001  
Harden Facility, West Wing  
Harden, Florida, 1:43 a.m.  
  
A stray line of programming code flashed across the screen of a computer   
monitor deep in the bowels of the ANMC facility.  
  
Replication program running  
  
A semi-human hand ran its fingers across the keyboard and typed in the   
word, "Lock command." As the system registered the command, the remains of the   
humanity left the ANMC and it slammed its claws through the keys and circuit   
boards, destroying the keyboard.  
In the background, the sounds of machinery cranked up and slowly began   
churning about, the products of years of work moving along its path towards the   
final goal, the infection of America, no, humanity with the Neo-Mitochondria DNA   
via vector virus. A mammoth form in the central shaft of the plant stirred   
inside its thick, slimy cocoon and began to gain consciousness as the movement   
around it disturbed its hibernation ever so slightly. In the control room, the   
ANMC screamed, sensing the power contained within this soon-to-be-awake ally.   
As the primal battle call rang across the development chamber, energy flooded   
the spaces, lighting the living material of the ANMC and burning it to a crisp.   
The smoke floated up to the ventilation system and into the stale swamp air   
outside.  
  
A hallway away, Scully and Doggett heard the commotion in the development   
chamber and shuddered. They had already had to take care of two rooms, one of   
them containing Golem soldiers, and had already needed to use some of the   
smaller med packs that they had been allotted. Making a trip back to the supply   
closet to re-supply, they had met more Scavengers. Scully felt a slight   
tingling on her skin.  
"Feel that, Scully?" Doggett asked.  
"Yeah, I was kind of hoping it was just me," Scully replied. "What do you   
think it was?"  
"I'm guessing it's whatever's behind that door," Doggett replied. "I   
don't think I want to meet it."  
"We won't have to worry about it yet. The door's locked," Scully said.   
Another bestial scream came from behind the door.  
"Good thing. We'll tell Agent Brea about it later," Doggett said. "For   
the time, we've got some more information to find. We don't want this to remain   
an X-File."  
"Good point," Scully said. "So, where do we go next?" A pair of doors   
stood along the hallway halfway between them and the door to the development   
chamber.  
"Why don't we try left?" Doggett suggested.  
"As good a suggestion as any," Scully replied. She opened the door   
carefully and stepped cautiously into the room, surveying any possible threats   
to them. She couldn't see anything inside besides some over-turned furniture   
and leftover slime. Doggett moved to watch her back and follow her inside.  
The walls of the room were covered with technical posters, demonstrating   
lines of genetic code, designs for various bits of complex machinery, and   
sketches of some of the creatures that they had seen up to that point.   
Disturbing about the whole thing was that they hadn't seen some of the sketches   
in real life. In the corner of the room, a pile of bloody flesh festered away;   
it had signs that it had been there for a while, maybe as much as a week. There   
was an assault rifle on the floor nearby, and some empty shells surrounding it.   
The light on the ceiling swung back and forth, flickering uneasily from being   
knocked loose.  
"What is this place?" Scully asked rhetorically.  
"I don't know, but it might be important," Doggett said. He knelt down to   
examine the pile of materials that had been spilled to the floor during the   
apparent attack. Most of the papers had been soaked with blood beyond Doggett's   
ability to make out the text. "I doubt this'll tell us."  
"How about the computer?" Scully asked, gesturing to the gray and blue   
iMac monitor that looked like it was in one piece. Doggett turned the monitor   
upright and wires came spilling out of the open back of the machine.  
"Nothing doing," Doggett replied. Behind Scully, a ripple appeared in   
mid-air. "Duck!" Doggett exclaimed, swinging his gun around towards the shape.   
Scully jumped out of the way, swinging her gun around as Doggett pumped a volley   
of shots. The shots found their marks, disrupting the Stalker's camouflage and   
knocking it to the ground. A few more well-placed shots left it melting on the   
ground and left Scully fairly shaken.  
"Good shot," was her best response for the time.  
"Should we go find Brea?" Doggett asked. "Maybe she can make some more   
sense out of this than we can."  
"That might be a good idea," Scully replied. The two walked back out into   
the hallway to head back where they came from. In the hallway, a Greater   
Stalker was waiting for them. It jumped into action, quickly pouncing at the   
two agents, who were caught off-guard. It caught Scully in its grip and threw   
her to the ground beneath it, its body looming over her. As it drew up its   
clawed arm to drive into her body, Doggett took a shot into its side and Scully   
rolled out from beneath it. She took aim and began firing upwards into where   
its head should be.  
The creature jumped away from the shots with an unforeseen speed and   
disappeared before the agents could get a new bearing. As an automatic   
reaction, Doggett and Scully moved so that they faced back to back for better   
defense. The two of them watched the space around them to try and find the   
Stalker before it could attack them. Unfortunately, that hope was dashed to the   
ground as it materialized on the ceiling to their side and took a swipe at them.   
The force of the blow threw Scully to the ground and Doggett into the wall   
behind them. Scully aimed her gun quickly before the creature could disappear   
again and fired away. The shock from the shots interrupted its action and left   
it completely defenseless for a split second. That was just long enough for   
Scully to continue her series and fire until her clip was empty.  
The creature was staggering around the floor, wounded to almost the point   
of death. Scully quickly reloaded and finished it off with a couple of shots to   
the head. She'd just consider it a mercy killing at that point.  
Doggett groaned painfully from where he was sprawled out on the ground.   
Scully moved to help him into a sitting position and pulled out a med pack for   
him. A small trickle of blood ran down his face from a cut on his forehead.  
"Ouch," Doggett groaned.  
"You'll be all right," Scully said, handing him the med-pack.  
"Well, I should hope so. Was that all he had?" Doggett replied as he   
brought the med pack up to his mouth. As the substance traveled down his   
throat, he felt a cool feeling rush through his body and the pain in his   
forehead ceased. "This stuff really works!" he exclaimed at Scully.  
"We should try to get some for our other cases," Scully said. "It'd make   
the medic teams' jobs a lot easier, if nothing else."  
Doggett stood up on slightly shaky legs and walked back in the way they   
had come, followed by Scully. Behind the door from where they had come, a pair   
of green-suited golems were sentries, pacing back and forth. The two agents   
took aim and fired away at the closest one, the one with the glowing blade   
attached to its arm. It reeled back a moment before regaining its balance and   
rushing at them. The frantic shots were the only thing slowing down the   
lumbering form of the android attacker.  
In the commotion, the other golem, the one with the grenade launcher,   
aimed its laser sight at Doggett. Doggett noticed that and jumped to the right   
as the grenades took flight. The golem's aim followed its target. Doggett   
looked up and found the blade golem looming over him, about to bring its blade   
down. Before the slash could come, a series of shocks rocked the golem, smoke   
rising from its back. Doggett scrambled to move from underneath the falling   
golem. There were large gaping wounds in its back.  
"What happened, Scully?" Doggett asked, keeping his eyes on the grenade   
golem.  
"It kept shooting at you, even with the other one in the way," Scully   
said.  
"Not too bright, is it?" Doggett asked. "Divide and conquer, Scully."   
She obliged him easily, running to the far side of the golem from him and taking   
aim at its back. She held down the trigger of the M93R, firing short bursts   
into its vital systems. One bullet caught the battery linkup to its head and   
turned its systems off much quicker than a body shot would have. The two of   
them opened the door to continue their search for Aya. Frankly, they hoped that   
she hadn't gotten very far, either.  
  
Aya poked her gun around the corner of a long hallway. When she ducked   
around herself, she was met by a Fatty ANMC and a trio of blue amoebas.   
Reacting habitually, she cast a quick combustion spell and melted the amoebas   
easily. The fatty was blown onto its back by the force of the energy and   
immediately began struggling to right itself. Aya took a shot with the Mongoose   
to send it back onto its back for good. She walked through the door at the end   
of the hallway, leaving the items that the NMC's had held, perhaps to retrieve   
them later. Inside the room was a laboratory set up with large tanks of water.   
She could make out dark shapes swimming around the tanks, presumably Divers.  
As she looked in the tank, trying to discern what was contained therein,   
one of the dark shapes rushed forward and bashed into the glass separating them.   
The glass appeared pretty thick from Aya's view. She doubted that whatever was   
in there could break it.  
Nearby, there was an undisturbed desk surface with a computer on it. She   
took a seat and began booting it up. That would most probably be the place to   
find anything of interest about the facility. When the desktop display came up,   
a password box flashed into place across the screen. Aya froze. She didn't   
know the password for this facility's system. Made her wish that she had   
someone as resourceful as Kyle around for information.  
Beside the computer, Aya saw a pile of papers. She began hopefully   
shifting through the papers to try and find a clue as to the code to use to get   
in to the mainframe. All she could find was a series of measurements from   
experiments done on ANMC's, along with security reports about the town of   
Harden.  
"They wouldn't be stupid enough to use the same password twice, would   
they?" Aya said half to herself. She typed on the keyboard, "Melissamaya" and   
clicked on the enter button. The clicking sound of computation filled the room   
as the system processed the password. When the screen did something, it was not   
exactly what Aya had expected it to say.  
"Password rejected. Fatal Error: Cloud protection program running."  
"Well, how about that?" she exclaimed. "Guess the same person sent it to   
all the facilities." She tried typing in the converted password into the   
computer, "A3EILM2S2Y." A moment later, the screen changed to show a list of   
choices for Aya to get information. She chose the first category, "Security   
status," and waited for it to load up. A list of security statuses began to run   
down the screen. Machine gun turrets were active in much of the compound, the   
Golems were running (as though she needed to be told that), ANMC's were detected   
in most of the compound, and Kyle Madigan was not inside the compound, or   
anywhere near it.  
Hold it. That just mentioned Kyle. Aya scrolled back up and tried to   
enter the edit mode. Another security clearance box appeared on the screen   
requesting a second password. They wouldn't use the same password a third time,   
Aya said to herself. They may be mad, but they're not total idiots. She sat at   
the desk, scanning the papers that were scattered around again to get some idea   
of anything she could try. At the bottom of the pile, there was a small piece   
of paper that had a list of phrases on it. She typed the first line on the   
sheet into the system, "ProjectEvo." After she pressed the enter key, she   
realized why she would be turned down. She had forgotten to translate the   
password.  
After appropriately translating the password, she pressed the enter key   
again and was turned down flat again. She looked down at the sheet of paper and   
decided to try a different phrase. Maybe the password was related to the   
section it allowed entry to. The fourth word on the list was "LockdownPatrol."   
Aya rearranged the letters appropriately and entered it, gaining access this   
time.  
Her first step was to disable the machine gun turrets, which she achieved   
easily enough. The computer that she was at couldn't access the main controls   
for the Golems, which was housed in a remote location. She looked next at the   
Golems' identity recognition program and removed Kyle's identity from the   
program. Maybe then, she could convince Kyle to lend her an assist. If she   
could get ahold of him, at least. There were some locks on doors around the   
compound that seemed to lead to important places, judging by the number of   
machine gun turrets and locks on it. She released those locks to gain access.   
They might be better off going there eventually.  
The next task was to determine the purpose of this facility. She accessed   
the mission statement page and scrolled through the text quickly. Most of what   
she saw was the same as the Dryfield facility; they were researching the   
behaviors of different ANMC's and how to produce the different kinds for   
consumer use. Of course, she suspected that there was some sort of system that   
would spread the virus to the general populace. Beneath everything, there was a   
file listing simply titled, "Azra." Aya tried accessing it, but the file itself   
had been deleted, only leaving the listing. She could only wonder what this   
Azra thing was, and whether it was dangerous.  
A slight tingle ran across her skin as she logged out of the computer. As   
she turned around, she saw a trio of Divers staring at her through the glass of   
the tank. As quickly as she could react, the Divers had charged the glass   
together and crashed through it. Shards of glass flew in every direction as the   
large creatures slid over the floor towards Aya, their jaws working at a frenzy.   
Two of them latched on to her ankles and knocked her feet out from underneath   
her. The third flopped across the floor to try and finish the job. Aya aimed   
quickly at that one and fired a shot into the middle of its forehead, dropping   
it for good.  
The other two kept pulling at her legs keeping her from getting up. To   
keep from shooting herself, she called her mitochondria to cast a wave of   
combustion across the two attackers. They burst into flames and recoiled their   
heads instinctively, releasing Aya. She cleared her legs from the line of fire   
and opened fire, silencing both of them. Her legs began healing almost   
immediately, and the pain faded quickly. Those Divers were acting in groups, as   
though they were being controlled. Usually, they would only work alone. So, it   
seemed that someone had it out for her again.  
There was a phone on the desk that seemed to still be working. Aya dialed   
the number for the central office. She needed to tell the others about this.   
Rupert picked up the phone. "Aya, what's up?"  
"Rupert, I think we may have some problems here," Aya said.  
"What else is new? What's the problem?"  
"It seems like the ANMC's are being controlled by someone or something. I   
was just attacked by a group of Divers," Aya replied.  
"Doesn't surprise me one bit," Rupert said. "Have you found any humans   
who can say what's been going on?"  
"No humans yet," Aya said. "And I doubt we will find anyone."  
"And how are the Agents working out?" Rupert asked lightly. Aya imagined   
he would have been grinning.  
"I suppose you think you're funny," Aya replied. "I haven't heard from   
them for a while. We split up so that they weren't at risk from my powers."  
"Good idea."  
"How about that backup?" Aya asked.  
"This stuff takes time, Aya," Rupert replied. "I'll get them there ASAP."  
"Thanks. And if you happen to see Kyle, tell him that I've taken care of   
the security program that targeted him, and he should be safe if he wants to   
drop by," Aya said. Aya promised another call once she learned more and hung up   
quickly.  
"Another call? You're going to run them up quite a tab, you know," said   
Doggett from the door of the room. Scully was right behind him, her weapon at   
the ready.  
"Ah, I think it's on the taxpayer's dime," Aya replied. "What's up?"  
"We hit a dead end the other way and dropped some critters on the way   
back," Doggett said.  
"Well, I just opened up some doors down that way," Aya said. "We can go   
down there and check it out."  
"And what happened to this, 'I'll work on my own' act all of a sudden?"   
Doggett asked.  
"I just won't use my powers," Aya replied coolly. "And if I need to, I'll   
say so so that you can get out of there. Besides, according to that computer   
over there, there're some nasty buggers ahead."  
"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," Doggett said sarcastically.  
"It'd be a lot easier if you weren't here, but you're going to insist on   
'helping out,' I'm guessing. Since there's only one place to go, we're all   
going there," Aya said. "Good luck."  
"You too, I guess," Scully said, feeling slightly nervous. She had dealt   
with flesh-eating creatures, deadly viruses, government conspiracies, and   
mutated humans, but never all at once. She wondered if Kirsch would give her   
some vacation time after this...  
The three of them trekked back through the facility to the doors and the   
newly accessible elevator. They got on and went to the second level. When the   
door opened, the lights in the room were off. Aya's mitochondria didn't seem to   
be reacting, so she assumed them to be safe for the moment. There was a halfway   
opened door to their left. A fluorescent bulb inside flickered ominously,   
making Scully grip her weapon tighter. Aya pushed the door open cautiously and   
glanced around to check what was inside the room. What she saw was rather   
unexpected to her. A set of rows of cubicles lined the room. Well, sprawled   
around the room was a better description. The disorder in that room would   
probably drive their occupants insane had they not probably already been dead or   
ANMC's.  
"Let's leave that room alone," Doggett said. "Desk jobs make me nervous."  
"Ditto there," Aya said. They continued into the next corridor, which was   
oddly empty. Aya's mitochondria seemed to be reacting slightly, though. As   
though they felt nervous. She drew her weapon as the door slid shut behind   
them. There didn't seem to be anything around them, but that didn't mean   
anything. "Stay behind me a minute," she told Doggett and Scully as she powered   
up a combustion blast. The flame traveled down the hallway, and Aya grinned as   
it traveled across the bodies of two Stalkers who had been camouflaged in front   
of them. She took aim and finished them off with her Mongoose. As the shots   
landed in the Stalkers, dropping them to the ground, a wave of energy passed   
through the room, setting off Aya's senses. The walls around them began to stir   
noticeably and shades of orange and black phased in and out of sight.  
"This won't be good," Scully said, eyeing the walls.  
"You two get out of here!" Aya yelled. The phasing stopped abruptly with   
a mat of Stalkers covering the walls around them. Scully pulled at the door as   
hard as she could, with no results.  
"It's locked!" Scully said.  
"Someone must have remotely activated it!" Aya exclaimed. The Stalkers   
began dropping to the floor from the ceiling and the walls, and Aya opened fire.   
The advancing wave was too much for her to completely deplete, though. She   
began to give ground as they advanced. Seeing a spot of clear ground behind   
them, she jumped as far as she could to draw their attention. She didn't quite   
make it, landing on the back of one Stalker. A sickening cracking sound floated   
through the air as its spine broke. She aimed down and finished it off. "Well,   
what are you two waiting for? Open fire!"  
"We might hit you!" Scully objected.  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you don't kill me," Aya said. "We've got   
them in a pincer here! Take advantage of it!" Doggett didn't need to be told   
twice as he began firing on the confused Stalkers. After a few of them had   
fallen, the rest of the group got the idea and phased out quickly. Aya shot as   
many as she could before they disappeared. About ten of them were still alive   
and crawling around on the ceiling and walls, as evidenced by the lack of   
footprints in the thin layer of slime that coated the floor.  
"What do we do now?" Doggett asked.  
"Sorry, guys, but this may hurt," Aya said. She cast another shot of   
combustion down the hallway. Scully and Doggett felt a wave of heat pass over   
their skin, and they burst into flames. Fortunately, so did the remaining   
Stalkers that had gathered around to surprise Doggett and Scully. Aya quickly   
tried using her healing powers on the two ailing agents. She had been   
practicing some new powers for a while now, and healing others was one of them.   
She was getting fairly good at it, but it still wasn't anywhere near as   
effective as using it on herself. The flames extinguished from Scully and   
Doggett, who had fallen to the ground in pain.  
"The hell were you doing?!" Doggett exclaimed from his place on the   
ground.  
"Turn around and kill those things!" Aya yelled. Doggett gathered his   
presence of mind, aimed and shot the five Stalkers that had fallen to the   
ground.  
"There're still some somewhere else," Aya said. "Agent Scully, you all   
right?"  
"I'll be okay in a few minutes," Scully replied.  
"Now you see why I wanted you to leave?" Aya asked.  
"I've had worse," Doggett replied.  
"And you'll probably get worse if you stay. Will you leave yet?" Aya   
pleaded.  
"I'm staying around. It seems to be safer with you than it is upstairs,"   
Scully said.  
"You may be right. Then again, you may not. It feels like there's   
something nearby big. They wouldn't throw so many at us if there wasn't," Aya   
said.  
"Whatever there is out there, we need to worry about what's in here, and   
how to get out after we beat that," Doggett said.  
"Good point," Aya said. She whirled around as she heard something fall to   
the ground behind her. The Stalker was running towards her dead on, a tactical   
mistake on its part. Wait- did the walls just move? Aya said to herself. She   
jumped back and fired three shots, one at each wall beside her and one at the   
one that was running at her. Three bodies fell to the ground. The first had   
been a decoy for the other two to get her. Now, there were only two left. Aya   
calmly threw a shot of plasma down the hallway to smoke them out. Both of them   
phased in and ran at her at a blinding speed.  
She got one before it could reach her, but the second one threw its body   
through the air towards her and latched onto her shoulder. It quickly made its   
way up to sink its teeth into her skull, trying to get a chunk of her brain.   
Aya blindly slapped at it, not doing much. As she felt the teeth scrape along   
her cranium, she began to panic and flailed helplessly. She couldn't use her   
gun, because she couldn't be sure of her aim. Cool usually comes difficultly in   
such a situation, but Aya found enough of it to grab ahold of the creature's   
body and tear it from her back and throw it to the ground at her feet with as   
much force as she could muster. She took her gun and fired, silencing the final   
creature.  
"Are you all right, Agent Brea?" Scully asked from her resting place.  
"Sure, just give me a minute," Aya replied. Another cool wave swept over   
her body as she healed the cuts she had received. "Those Stalkers were either   
very, very smart for their species, or they were controlled by a very skilled   
little girl."  
"Controlled by a girl?" Scully asked.  
"Yeah, these people clone people like me to control their creations.   
Otherwise, they would over-run the compound like they have done. Last time, the   
child was actually the one who had instigated the revolt. We retrieved her, and   
she lives with me now," Aya explained.  
"You've got another super-powered child living with you?!" Doggett   
exclaimed. "How many of you are there in the world?!"  
"Good question. One of my friends who specializes in this stuff says   
there are approximately one hundred in the US. Thy don't know about their   
powers, though, because most of them have no stimulus to awaken the powers. The   
government skips the step of finding them and uses my cells, taken without my   
knowledge, by the way, to produce their own."  
"Scully, is it starting to feel to you like we should have stayed home on   
this one?" Doggett said.  
"But don't worry about them causing this much trouble," Aya said. "We try   
to reach them, teach them and treat them."  
"Good," Scully said. "That's how it should be." A click behind them   
signaled that the door had become unlocked, and Aya felt a slight wave of heat   
pass across her skin. It was as though some mitochondria in the same room had   
begun to act up. But anything in the room would have attacked with the rest of   
the Stalkers, Aya said to herself. Could I be sensing it from the next room   
over? And if that, then maybe from a few rooms over?!  
"Does it feel hot in here to you two?" Aya asked.  
"I thought that was just you," Doggett replied.  
"No, I stopped using my power a few minutes ago," Aya replied. "We're   
coming up on something big. You two should stay here." As she spoke, the door   
opened and a young human boy, looking about ten years old, walked in. He was   
wearing a black suit with red stripes down the seams. Aya turned with her gun   
at the ready towards the boy. "Who are you?"  
"Now, now, mother, that's no way to treat your son," the boy said.  
"So, you're the one who's controlling the ANMC's," Aya said. "Sorry, but   
I was kind of expecting a girl."  
"I'm not surprised, since that's all you've had experience with," the boy   
said. "The experiment, though, was more thorough than that. The doctors wanted   
to see what would happen if the controller was a boy, as well as a girl."  
"So, you're Eve's brother?" Aya asked.  
"In a way, yes," the boy said. "I am Azra."  
"So, why aren't they using you like they did Eve?" Aya asked. Scully and   
Doggett were dumbstruck by the exchange that was happening before their eyes.  
"They tried to," Azra said.  
"How did you avoid it?" Aya asked.  
"Their techniques were too weak to work on me," Azra replied.  
"Well, we're here to take you away from here," Aya said.  
"No, I don't think that I'm going anywhere," Azra said.  
"This place is dangerous! There're ANMC's swarming the place!" Aya   
exclaimed, putting away her gun. "There're probably going to be government   
agents coming at any time to retake this place!"  
"They already tried. Twice," Azra said.  
"What happened to them?" Aya asked.  
"The creatures killed them," Azra replied. "I'd suspect that they sent   
MIST here to try and do their dirty work again. You'd think they'd have learned   
that it doesn't work out after the first time."  
"Well, we both know I'm different from most agents," Aya said. "And they   
didn't exactly call me out here. They tried it with the Atlanta branch first.   
The Atlanta branch realized it was too much for them and called me out here."  
"Nevertheless, it's perfectly safe here for me, so I'm not coming with   
you," Azra said. "On the contrary, it's more dangerous for you." Aya felt the   
wave of heat increasing to a burning feeling on her skin. "You realize that,   
being the dangerous woman you are, I cannot let you live. Especially if I want   
to obtain the objective that I was made for."  
"What?" Aya gasped. Behind her, Doggett and Scully were writhing in pain   
on the floor again. "Stop that, Azra! Don't use your powers on defenseless   
people!"  
"They've got guns. That's hardly defenseless," Azra replied. The sounds   
of pain emanating from the two agents continued, and Aya raised her gun at Azra.  
"Stop hurting them now. I won't hesitate to fire on you," Aya said.  
"You're bluffing," Azra said. Aya shot a bullet into the air straight up.   
The burning sensation intensified on her own skin. Azra was flexing his   
mitochondrial muscles. Aya aimed for his arm to try and break his concentration   
and took a shot. The bullet stopped in midair as it hit an invisible barrier.   
An invisible force reached around and pulled Aya's gun away from her. It flew   
into the wall and smashed into pieces.  
"Azra, why are you doing this?" Aya exclaimed.  
"We're the rightful rulers of the planet! Why can't you see that, Aya?   
Power only limited by the amount of chemicals in our cells! Our power is proof   
of our sovereignty!" Azra exclaimed.  
"They've taught you at a higher level than Eve," Aya said.  
"I'm different from Eve," Azra said. The screaming of Doggett and Scully   
had sunk to an almost inaudible level as their throats were worn raw. "We will   
rule this world, Aya, with the race of perfect beings! The next level of   
evolutionary progression! And if you won't rule it with me, then you'll have to   
die!" A sudden surge of mitochondrial energy swept over Aya, knocking her   
backwards to the ground. In a moment, Aya was back on her feet and using   
Antibody for defense. She rushed at Azra, anything to stop him from killing the   
two FBI agents. The same barrier that had stopped the bullet, though, threw her   
backwards a few feet to the ground.  
Just before Aya collapsed from the pain, she saw the door behind Azra   
slide open and one of the tall, lanky Bowman ANMC's, as she had taken to calling   
them, duck into the room. As it saw Azra, it began to power up an energy blast.  
"Azra!" Aya said through gritted teeth, and pointed behind him. He turned   
to see what she was pointing at, and his eyes widened in fear. He let out a   
scream of terror and dropped to his knees, hands shielding his face. The wave   
of energy directed at Aya, Scully, and Doggett stopped immediately, allowing Aya   
to blast a line of pyrokinesis at the creature. That knocked it backwards to   
the ground. She followed up with a blast of combustion to leave it dead on the   
ground.  
"What happened there? A rogue ANMC?" Aya asked, moving to help Doggett   
and Scully. She gave a large recovery pack to Doggett and tried healing Scully   
herself.  
"None of your business!" Azra said. Aya had, in the absence of a gun,   
leveled her hand at Azra, threatening with a blast of mitochondrial energy.   
"Well, you've got the best of me. I guess you're going to kill me now, or take   
me in for treatment or something?"  
"Something along the lines, yes," Aya said.  
"Or do you have the best of me?" Azra asked. Suddenly, his body began to   
lose form as he turned into a mass of ooze. Aya shot a blast of pyrokinesis at   
him, which was reflected right back at her hand, burning her fingers. Aya   
watched as Azra oozed out of the room, up the ventilation shaft. She had no   
idea where exactly he had gone, but she could sense his energy moving further   
up, to higher levels of the facility. She would have gone after him, but Scully   
and Doggett needed to be tended to. Doggett had regained consciousness and was   
groaning, face down on the ground.  
"Are you all right?" Aya asked Doggett while she gave another Recovery   
pack to Scully.  
"The burning..." Doggett groaned back.  
"I told you you should have gone back," Aya said.  
"I can see why," Doggett said. "What was that?"  
"He's the clone of me that's controlling the ANMC's," Aya replied.  
"Someone with that much power is controlling these things?" Doggett asked.   
Scully was regaining consciousness slowly, sitting up with Aya's help.  
"Will you two be all right if I leave to take care of this?" Aya asked.  
"I think we can handle," Doggett replied.  
"All right. I'll be back for you once this has been handled," Aya said.   
She grabbed Scully's M93R and headed back the way she had come. There was more   
of the compound to explore, but it could wait until she had talked some sense   
into the rampaging Azra.  
As she walked out of the elevator on the first floor, she saw a pair of   
amoeba ANMC's sitting guard at the door where she wanted to go. A quick blast   
of combustion put them out of her misery and her way. Running through the next   
door, back to the central hallway, she saw the mass that was Azra ooze through   
the ceiling above her. She could feel that he was moving around above her, but   
it was still too hard to pinpoint his exact position. When she was fairly sure   
that he had left the room, she ran into the armory to purchase a new weapon;   
something better than the piddling semi-automatic in her hands at the moment.  
The scanner ran across her contact lens to read her BP total, almost six   
thousand. She looked down the list and saw that there were both M41A's and   
M203's for sale. She bought both of them and integrated them immediately. The   
M41A Grenade was always her second choice without the Mongoose around. She got   
what ammo she could for both parts and loaded up.  
"I'm coming for you, Azra," she said, walking back out of the armory.  
  
End of Part 4 


	5. Part 5

X-File Eve  
Chapter 5  
  
An X-Files/Parasite Eve x-over fic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Okay, I should be able to take care of this fic in about two more parts,   
depending on how long I make them. It may even be one more part. Who really   
knows with me? ;-) I think I may make a minor change in cast later in this   
part. I'd been considering doing it since I started the fic, and so I decided,   
"why the hell not?" So, there you have it. Just think of it as tossing another   
one into the mix. As usual, I don't own Parasite Eve. Squaresoft and Sony   
Computer Entertainment of America do. I don't own X-Files. Chris Carter and   
Fox do. I made a few original characters for the fic, but they're hardly there   
any more. Just forget they ever existed at this point. ;-) I'm so glad I'm   
finally going somewhere with this thing...  
  
November 25, 2001  
Harden Facility, East Wing,  
Harden, Florida, 4:02 a.m.  
  
Back on the second floor, Doggett and Scully were still slightly winded   
from the run-in a few minutes earlier.  
"Scully, how are we not dead?" Doggett asked.  
"I guess Aya did something to stop that kid in time," Scully replied."No, I mean, how could we absorb such high amounts of energy and still be   
alive?" Doggett asked.  
"I think I'm starting to see how this works," Scully said. "We didn't   
absorb any energy ourselves."  
"Then what was that burning on our skins?" Doggett asked. "It felt like   
radiation burns or something like that!"  
"It wasn't radiation burns. That was natural energy from our own cells,   
it was just turned on us by something that Azra boy did," Scully said.  
"I don't follow," Doggett replied.  
"Our cells have energy stored in it in the form of simple sugars and amino   
acids, right? This energy is released in the form of cellular respiration in   
the mitochondria, which releases ATP, and that runs all of our cellular   
functions in effect," Scully explained. "Well, if what Agent Brea's saying is   
true, then Azra may be somehow turning that energy against us, making our cells   
'revolt,' put roughly. The energy that just injured us was the normal energy   
from our mitochondria released in large enough amounts to burn us."  
"Scully, that's one of the craziest things I've heard come out of your   
mouth in a fairly long time," Doggett replied skeptically.  
"I seem to remember hearing about somebody who tried publishing a paper on   
this very topic a while back. He was laughed at for the sheer absurdity of it.   
We may be seeing exactly what he was talking about in front of us," Scully said.  
"Whatever it is, that still doesn't explain why we aren't dead," Doggett   
said.  
"Like I said, I guess Aya took measures to prevent bad enough damage to   
us," Scully replied. "That's some good medicine she's got there." Behind the   
door of the elevator room, the unintelligible screams of ANMC's began to sound.  
"I think we should be moving," Doggett said.  
"What? Why?" Scully asked.  
"We're hardly safe here," Doggett replied.  
"But Agent Brea told us to wait here," Scully said. A loud slam sounded   
on the door as the creatures behind it began to try and force their way into the   
room.  
"Look, are you healthy enough to move?" Doggett asked.  
"I think so," Scully replied.  
"Then we should be going," Doggett said. The two stood up and ran for the   
door that Azra had originally come from. They found themselves in another   
hallway, similar to the one they had just come from. Oddly enough, there   
weren't any ANMC's in the room at all. There was a door at the end of the   
hallway, standing halfway open. The two ran through it, and into a room with   
three different elevators.  
"Which should we try?" Scully asked.  
"Lucky left," Doggett replied, running for the elevator on the left. When   
he and Scully were both on, he pressed the down button. Nothing happened.  
"Real lucky, eh?" Scully asked. Both of them moved to the middle elevator   
and Scully pressed the down button. The elevator moved down and came to a rest   
in a shorter hallway. There was a charred human body laying in the middle of   
the floor, his combat rifle still in hand.  
"Now, that looks like it hurt," Doggett said.  
"This is hardly the time," Scully said, bending down to check the gun for   
ammo. It still had a full clip in it, so Scully decided to take full advantage   
of it. Scully felt through the remainders of the person's pockets to find his   
spare ammo. After a moment, she pulled two clips from the inside of the   
person's inside pockets. "Now what?"  
The walls were decorated with singe marks where security devices had   
exploded. Dents in the wall around them implied that they had been punched in   
before they exploded. "I hope that wasn't that boy that did this," Doggett   
commented.  
"There's another elevator over there," Scully said, pointing further down   
the hall. "I guess we should take it."  
"Nowhere else to go right now," Doggett replied, standing up. As the   
elevator began to descend the dimly-lit shaft, weak waves of warmth began to   
wash across Scully's and Doggett's skins, as though Azra had recently been in   
that area.  
"I wonder what they keep this far underground," Scully said after the   
elevator had been descending quickly for a few minutes.  
"I don't know. Maybe that biological weapon Brea was talking about,"   
Doggett replied.  
"If they're going to use it anyway, they probably wouldn't bother keeping   
it so far from the target," Scully replied matter-of-factly. The elevator   
suddenly shook as it slowed to a stop at the bottom.  
"Well, no time like the present," Doggett said, opening the door and   
walking into the hallway outside. Where he had expected to see hordes of ANMC's   
waiting for them to emerge, there were only two doors at opposite ends of an   
empty hallway. Not even the GPS picked anything up in their room. The two   
agents walked to the closest door and tried opening it. The door was locked by   
a card-reader.  
"I guess not," Scully said. The other door at the other end of the   
hallway was slightly ajar, and slid open with a bit of applied force. Inside,   
the room was a large gymnasium-like room with padded walls. There were blood   
stains around the room and human bodies strewn across the floor. The overhead   
lights about twenty feet up had been damaged and were shining dimly, some not at   
all.  
"Wonder what war went down in here," Doggett said.  
"Did ANMC's cause this?" Scully asked.  
"It doesn't look like it," Doggett said, bending down to check the closest   
body's wounds. "This isn't like any ANMC wound we've seen since we've been out   
here. It's almost like someone punched a hole through his chest and threw him   
from the other side of the room," he continued, pointing out the skid marks the   
man's blood had left. Scully had already readied her gun.  
"Is anyone alive in here?" Scully called out across the room. She didn't   
expect to receive any reply, though. The smell of death in the room had to have   
been at least a week old. Still, it was always worth a try. The two of them   
made their way through the bodies to the door at the far end of that room. The   
door was labeled "Nursery," and it led to a smaller, single-person room filled   
with toys, a small table, and a bed.  
"Check this out," Doggett said, handing one of the pieces of paper on the   
table to Scully. A few lines were written on the paper in crayon.  
"Poetry?" Scully asked. "What is this? 'Death...' 'Putrid...' Who   
wrote this?"  
"Azra," Doggett said, handing Scully another piece of paper. Surely   
enough, the signature at the top showed that Azra had written the dark pieces of   
writing. "Seems he's never been much of a ball of happiness. His drawings   
aren't any more sunshine and gumdrops. His red crayon's worn down to a nub, and   
it's the only one."  
Scully walked around the corner to a broken one-way window and a pile of   
broken glass. In the room behind it, there was another laboratory, with   
observation monitors scattered all around and computer screens flashing. "This   
is where that other door led to, I think," Scully said. She climbed through,   
being careful of the remaining glass while Doggett remained behind to explore   
the contents of the room.  
"There are some discs sitting on the desk in here," Scully called back in.   
"Some of them are labeled as urgent."  
"Well, I guess it's movie time, then," Doggett said. "Pop one of those   
boys in."  
Scully inserted one of the "Urgent" discs in the nearest computer and   
watched as a video player started up and began to play. A scene showing a   
younger Azra in the gymnasium outside came up on the screen. There was an   
armor-suited man standing beside him with a tranquilizer gun.  
"Today, we're going to see how well you can control an ANMC, Azra," the   
armor-suited man said. "Now, this creature will be pretty big, but don't worry.   
You can beat him on your own. And even if you can't, we'll be right outside to   
protect you if you need it."  
"All right," Azra said.  
"If you need us, call for help, and we'll come right in. Do you   
understand?" the armor-suited man repeated.  
"Yeah," Azra replied.  
"Okay, we're going to start now," the armor-suited man said as he walked   
into the nursery and closed the door. An alarm sounded as a door behind the   
camera opened and a Greater Stranger ambled awkwardly in. It looked like it had   
recently recovered from sedation. The instant it laid eyes on Azra, it came on   
alert and prepared to attack. Azra's eyes widened as the Stranger rushed   
forward, almost stumbling over its own feet to get to Azra. He stumbled   
backwards, screaming wildly as the Stranger pounced on him. The Stranger began   
tearing wildly at Azra.  
A voice came on over the PA system in the room, "Azra, fight it!"  
"Help!" Azra called back. "It hurts!"  
"Fight it, Azra! You must control it!" the voice continued.  
"No, I can't! Help me! Please!" The Stranger reared back its head and   
screamed at the speaker. Scully could make out drops of blood falling from its   
mouth. Azra's cries gradually subsided as he tired from the attack. When they   
couldn't be heard anymore, the door opened, and the armored man shot a   
tranquilizer dart into the Stranger's forehead. It fell backwards, squirming as   
the tranquilizer kicked in.  
"Test 0245 completed," said the voice on the intercom. "Test failed."   
The camera shut off, ending the recording. The computer stopped and   
automatically ejected the disc. Scully looked beside the computer and found a   
clipboard of paper with a report on it.  
"Doggett, I don't understand this!" Scully said, handing him the   
clipboard. "It says that Azra's afraid of the ANMC's!"  
"'Additional research on mental control requested. Seems to have some   
emotional link with subjects when they are in separate parts of the compound,"   
Doggett read from the report. "So, he can control the ANMC's in other parts of   
the compound with his basic powers."  
"'Negative world view requires additional emotional conditioning to   
prevent rebellious behavior,'" Scully read from a different report. "Looks like   
they were a little bit too late for that one."  
"Let's look at that one," Doggett suggested, pointing to the computer   
beside the one that Scully had just used. "It's already got a disc in it." He   
pressed the button to play the footage on the disc. A shot of the gymnasium   
came up on the screen with no one inside it.  
"What's that?" Scully asked. Suddenly, some people entered the room on   
the tape.  
"It must be the security cameras in the room. They're setting something   
up in there," Doggett said. "Another test of some sort." The workers on the   
video were wearing armor again and preparing a table with colored shapes on it   
behind a screen. One man brought in a cage with a Scavenger in it into the room   
and set it down beneath the table.  
"That looks like a common test for psychic ability. Mulder's used them in   
the past. This doesn't seem to be of any interest," Scully said, moving to scan   
the footage forward. "This footage is set for November first. From everything   
we've seen so far, that's around about when this started." She pressed the   
button and the footage ran forward quickly, showing Azra taking numerous tests,   
each with ANMC's somehow involved. In each test where he would have to see the   
ANMC, the young boy would get frightened and fail the test.  
When the footage reached November fifth, a commotion arose in the room.   
Scully ran the tape back to watch what had happened at normal speed. A worker   
had come to Azra's door to bring him a meal, and he knocked on the door. When   
the door slid open, the worker was blown backwards into the wall, blood oozing   
from a wound in his chest. An alarm began sounding, and more workers began   
rushing in to aid in the effort. As each of them ran at Azra, they were   
repeatedly thrown back, each one with increasingly dire wounds on their bodies.   
The final victim was the one that Doggett had inspected upon entering, and   
indeed, Azra had thrown a punch through the torso of the attacker and then   
thrown him across the room to remove him from Azra's hand. Scully watched,   
motionless, as Azra appeared to glow when he walked from the room.  
"I think we just found out what happened here," Doggett said. "They made   
him too strong, pushed him too far, and went too light on the security."  
"A typical Frankenstein story," Scully replied. Doggett walked to the   
back of the room and looked down at the bodies strewn about, wearing white lab   
coats stained blood red.  
"What I want to know is, if this kid's so squeamish about even being   
around ANMC's, then how can he so easily kill humans?" Doggett asked.  
"He was brought up to think that normal humans were the inferior race,   
biologically. I guess he just thinks he's helping evolution along, like he said   
in the corridor," Scully replied. She walked along the wall, studying the   
instruments hung along the wall. On one computer screen, there was an e-mail   
sitting open. She read down the body of the letter until she reached a list of   
places across the nation. "Hey, Doggett, any idea what these are?"  
Doggett left the dead bodies where they were and walked to where Scully   
was. "I don't know. What do all these cities have in common?"  
"Well, I've never heard of any of them before," Scully said. "Unless I've   
driven through them and didn't notice it." She scanned a little further down   
the list. "Hold it, this one, Dry Field, didn't Agent Flash mention it during   
our briefing? That's where the first facility was."  
"Maybe this is a list of the places where they have operations set up   
around the nation," Doggett said.  
"You mean there are *that many* facilities?!" Scully said in amazement.   
"That list is two pages long!"  
"Somehow, I doubt it," Doggett replied. "Maybe this list includes any   
place that does any work connected to their project. Like one place does the   
cellular work, one place does the collecting, and another place, like this   
facility, does the actual work of raising these creatures."  
"Well, whatever the case, we should give this list to Agent Brea," Scully   
said. She pushed the button to print out the list and waited for the machine to   
output the list. The pieces of paper fell to the ground from the off-balance   
printer, and Scully picked them up. "We should go back up and find Agent Brea.   
She needs to know these things." The two of them walked back to the elevator   
and took it back up to the second floor.  
  
Aya walked back into the cave from the facility. She could sense Azra   
somewhere near, but there was still no way for her to know for sure where he   
was. It felt like he was outside, on top of the mountain, standing still and   
waiting for her. She walked to the entrance of the cave and emerged to the   
sight of a pack of four Knight Golems waiting for her.  
"The hell?!" she exclaimed as the four began rushing her at the same time.   
She cast a quick Energy Shot on herself and opened fire on the charging quartet.   
"He can even control the Golems?!" She jumped out of the path of the golems,   
letting them knock into each other as they reached where she had been only   
moments before. Before they could recover, she fired a few more rounds at them.   
They stood up and turned towards her. The images of two of them faded from   
sight, while the other two rushed her again.  
Aya cast a shot of Plasma at them, knocking them back onto the ground   
momentarily. She took a moment to glance around and try to locate the invisible   
golems. Before she could start moving again, she felt a hand grasp her neck,   
pick her up, and squeeze hard. She began kicking frantically in every   
direction, trying to loose herself from the grip of the golem. Her foot kicked   
hard back and hit the one that was holding her up. She swung her gun around and   
shot some rifle rounds to be sure of her aim. A shock ran through the arm that   
held her, signaling that she had hit her mark. Satisfied with the results, Aya   
pulled the trigger of the grenade launcher and braced herself.  
An explosion rocked the arm again and made the body fall backwards to the   
ground, phasing back into view and laying motionless. Aya pried the hand from   
around her neck and stood up to face the remaining three. As she took aim at   
the two golems in sight, a kick landed on her back, throwing her forward to the   
ground. She stood up and turned to find the invisible golem, and the two   
visible golems slashed at her with their hands. She screamed in pain as the   
poison-tipped nails dug deeply into her flesh.  
While the two golems stood in place, processing their next moves, Aya   
turned and fired rifle rounds at one of them. She ran back inside the cave for   
a moment to reload her grenade launcher and fired a shot at the same golem as   
she had shot moments before. The grenade flew through the air and slammed hard   
into the head of the golem, leaving it headless in a heap on the ground.  
"How the hell'd I do that?!" Aya said. She reloaded the grenade launcher   
and ran back to take care of the other two golems. The visible golem remaining   
rushed her one final time. Aya wasn't sure if it was programmed to be this   
stupid, or if it just didn't learn easily. She stopped in her tracks and waited   
for it to jump into the air, arms outstretched. When it did this, she ducked   
under its arms, turned and fired at its back with the grenade and pumped a few   
rifle rounds in for good measure. It slumped forward and fell to the ground on   
top of the first one she had killed.  
There only remained one invisible golem to take care of, which   
conveniently materialized right beside her, standing in place. She turned and   
fired at it with the rifle in the chest. As the bullets reached their target,   
they kept going and ricocheted off of a tree standing behind it. It was a decoy   
hologram. The real golem materialized beside her and slashed at her shooting   
arm, causing her to drop her gun. She dropped to the ground and rolled away,   
holding her arm on the recovery. Summoning her mitochondrial energy, she used   
her antibodies to eliminate the poison from her system and healed the cuts on   
her back. The golem had disappeared again, so she ran back to grab her gun and   
prepare for it to attack again.  
As she bent down to pick it up, a kick landed on Aya's face. Panicking,   
Aya cast an inferno all around her. The invisible golem burst into flame and   
phased back into vision. Aya went back for her gun, quickly reloaded the   
grenade, and fired at the smoldering golem soldier. The explosion knocked him   
backward and ended his menace.  
Aya sat down for a moment to gather her bearings before going after Azra.   
She really didn't want to kill him. She made more than enough money for her and   
Eve. She could take Azra on if he'd just stop and think. There was no way she   
could think of to convince him of her point of view, if this was what he had   
been taught for his whole life. But there had to be something left in him of   
humanity! He was her offspring, indirectly, so he had to have the capacity to   
see it as she did!  
Aya stood up and cast another recovery on herself as she looked around the   
dark outside for a path up the top of the plateau. Her rods quickly adjusted to   
the low light, and she found a path running alongside the mountain that led up,   
apparently to the top. She broke into a sprint as she made her way towards   
where Azra awaited her arrival.  
The battlefield was completely flat. Aya had no idea whether Azra had   
done it, or if it was naturally that way. He stood on the other side of the   
plateau with his back to her, staring out over the swamp at the cities in the   
distance. A cool breeze blew across the field, lending an almost peaceful   
atmosphere to the setting; the calm before the storm.  
"Look at it all, Aya," Azra said. "All of the piddling humans, waiting to   
die and hoping that they can make some sort of a difference." He turned to face   
her, his hand outstretched. "You were raised a human, you know the feeling,   
right? The need to 'do something with your life?' Think of the difference that   
you can make if we succeed! The whole world will be changed! For the better!"  
"I'm making a difference by giving people their own lives. Even if they   
aren't as strong as we are, they still have a right to live!" Aya exclaimed.   
"My difference is fighting people who want to control the many for the wrong   
reasons."  
"I see, so you don't understand," Azra replied. "Then I must kill you   
after all. I was hoping this landscape would inspire you, but it doesn't seem   
to have worked."  
"I don't want to kill you, Azra," Aya said. "I want you to come with me   
and learn about the strengths of humankind. You've lived your whole life with   
evil and cold, hard technology. Let me show you the other side."  
"Nothing matters but cold, hard strength," Azra said. He made the first   
move by throwing his hand forward towards Aya. The flesh began to stretch   
again, sharpening the tips like daggers.  
"This kid's got some power!" Aya wondered again as she jumped out of the   
way of the hand. "How long can he keep this up before he burns out?!" As he   
was drawing the hand back in, she took aim and shot a few rifle shots towards   
his left leg. They were deflected by a field as they had been before. Azra   
regained his original form and ran at Aya, drawing back a punch aimed straight   
for her gut. Aya dodged the punch and brought her own fist around into Azra's   
back. He fell to the ground face first and stayed in place for a moment.  
"Okay, fist fighting is a barbaric way of fighting, anyway," Azra said, standing back up and brushing off his dirtied suit. Aya felt the searing heat   
cross her skin again, prompting her to try a counter wind power. The wave of   
apobiosis washed through the area, dispersing the fire attack that Azra had   
used. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to reach him, having lost so much   
energy in the meeting of the powers. Her legs were starting to feel weak as she   
depleted her energy reserves. She shot a grenade at Azra to try and phase him   
for a moment's respite.  
The explosion seemed to rock his shield slightly and threw him off-  
balance, giving Aya enough time to reach into her jacket and grab a cola to   
refuel. She gulped down the relatively small helping and felt her speedy   
metabolism go to work, and she was ready to go again. She threw a shot of Life   
Drain to recover some strength she had used in the previous battle while   
weakening Azra. She couldn't feel anything leak from him into her, though.  
"You expect me to be hurt by a little drain?" Azra exclaimed. "I set up a   
block on drains long ago. So what you got now?" Aya drew the strength from her   
extremities into the center of her body, throwing everything into one inferno.   
Azra's body burst into flames, a scream of pain washing across the field. Aya   
winced as Azra fell to one knee, patting himself all over to extinguish the   
flames.  
After a few moments, she let her power drop so that she didn't hurt him   
too much. The flames died down, as did Azra's cries of pain. As Aya watched, a   
wave of blue light washed over Azra's body and the red burns on him disappeared.  
"Much better," Azra commented, grinning. His left hand changed shapes   
again into a solid block. His other arm slashed out, taking Aya's feet from   
underneath her. She fell to her back and Azra threw the other arm out,   
increasing its size as it traveled. Aya winced before the block slammed into   
her, bracing for the oncoming blow. The force of the slam knocked the wind out   
of her in one shot. A cry escaped her lips with the departing air. She could   
feel Azra's power increasing by the minute, as though he was giving in further   
to the control of the mitochondria. She could see a smile cross his lips as he   
approached her, intent on pummeling the life out of her.  
"See what I could give them, Aya?" he said before dropping the hammer once   
more. A spurt of blood erupted from Aya's mouth along with what was left of the   
contents of her lungs. "Do you see what you could have? I could teach you to   
do this!"  
"It would be nothing without a self to control it," Aya wheezed.  
"I am controlling it! Don't you say that I can't control it!" Azra yelled   
at her as his hand descended once again. Before it could hit, though, a shot   
rang out from behind them. The blow halted a few inches from Aya's body, a   
moment of relief.  
"Hold it!" called an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the plateau.   
This new person had just fired an attention shot into the air from his M93A.   
"What's going on here?"  
"I'm just beating the life out of this woman," Azra replied. "Nothing   
that concerns you yet." Aya found the presence of mind to take advantage of   
Azra's drawn attention to aim her rifle at his arm and fire a burst. The   
bullets passed through the flesh and went out the other side. Another scream   
came from Azra, who turned his head back to Aya, a look of rage crossing his   
face. She felt his energy spike suddenly in his surge of anger. As it   
continued to rise, though, she saw an astonished look cross Azra's face and   
another scream escaped his lips, this one a scream of terror. He had lost   
control, and he knew it.   
Azra's features began to change, his body growing in height and   
musculature. Wings sprouted from his back and lengthened to twice his armspan.   
His skin took on a pale tint as his clothes tore from his body and burned to   
ashes. His hair turned from light blond to a dark green tint and lengthened   
down to his shoulders.  
"Azra!" Aya called desperately.  
"NOOOOO!!!" he called out, grasping the sides of his head with his longer,   
clawed fingers. He gelled again and slithered into the vent that he had used to   
get up there. This whole time, the new figure stood frozen in place, confused   
at the goings-on that had just taken place.  
"Ummmm... What just happened?" he asked. Aya weakly cast a recovery spell   
on herself and stood up as the cool wave washed over her and stopped her   
bleeding. She ran a hand over her face in relief. The man was mid-height with   
short brown hair. He wore civilian clothes; there was nothing about him that   
suggested that he was dangerous to her.  
"You just saved my life and killed another one," Aya replied. "Who are   
you, anyway? Why are you here?"  
"The name's Mulder. I'm looking for Agent Scully and Agent Doggett," the   
man said.  
"You're with the FBI, too?" Aya asked.  
"Well, I'm kind of between jobs right now," Mulder replied. "I just do   
odd jobs. You know, FBI agent, house-sitter, baby-sitter. The usual." He   
looked around the plateau cautiously. "Are there any of those creatures   
around?"  
"Probably not here," Aya replied. "Agents Scully and Doggett are inside,   
waiting for me. They got injured by that boy you just saw."  
"That was a boy? Looked more like a monster to me," Mulder said.  
"It'd take too long to explain. You can get Doggett and Scully to explain   
it to you if you really want to know," Aya said. "Right now, I've got to find   
Azra and try to do something for him."  
"Azra, that's the boy's name?" Mulder said.  
"Yes, now follow me and try to stay behind me," Aya said.  
"If you insist," Mulder said. "Who are you, anyway? Why was that Azra   
attacking you?"  
"My name is Aya Brea, and it would take too long for me to explain," Aya   
replied.  
"Hold it, I've heard of you," Mulder replied. "You were involved in the   
outbreak of mutated animals in New York a couple of years ago!"  
"Oh, you've heard of that?" Aya asked. Not many people had heard the real   
story about what had gone on in New York, other than her few friends and the   
other people who were directly involved.  
"Yeah, some friends of mine write a little newspaper. They had a feature   
about the whole thing a couple of years ago," Mulder replied.  
"So, not quite everybody believed the cover-up, eh?" Aya asked. The two   
of them reached the hangar door and Aya pushed it open slowly. Inside the   
walkway, two pawn Golems were standing guard by the portholes to other areas.   
Aya burst quickly into action, firing a grenade at the closest golem and   
following up with two bursts of rifle shots that knocked the golem to the ground   
before it could act. "What are you waiting for? Help me!" Aya exclaimed at   
Mulder, who was still standing, dumb-struck, at the door as Aya battled against   
the green-suited towers of strength.  
He quickly leveled his gun at the other golem and opened fire, drawing its   
attention as Aya reloaded her grenade launcher. The golem quickly steadied and   
braced itself as it moved into a rush towards Mulder. He backed up, trying to   
keep as far away from the charging golem as was possible, and ran into the wall   
of the outside hallway. Mulder continued pumping the trigger as quickly as he   
could, hoping to stop it before it could reach him and cut him with the glowing   
blade he saw grafted onto its right arm.  
As the golem was about to strike him, Mulder heard the sound of a grenade   
being fired. He saw the golem shake as the shot hit him in the back. The   
ground tremored slightly when it hit the ground at his feet, dead.  
"Good shot, Aya," Mulder said, but she was already gone through one of the   
other doors. He ran after her, intent on staying in one piece. This woman   
seemed to be able to help him so it. And she wasn't too bad of a looker,   
either.  
Aya ran along the corridor, no longer paying attention to the hanger-on of   
Mulder. Her only concern at the moment was reaching Azra to stop him and   
somehow help him. Scully and Doggett could deal with Mulder however they saw   
fit. There were still some things about Azra that puzzled Aya. Why had the   
scientists chosen to change his sex? What did it matter to them whether their   
subject was boy or girl? Azra had said that it was for the sake of   
thoroughness, but Aya suspected it was something more than that. She'd look for   
the answers in due time, when she wasn't trying to prevent the world from being   
changed into ANMC's.  
She felt Azra's energy move towards the center of the compound. It felt   
like he was going into the room that had been locked their first time through.   
There was another weaker energy source that she had sensed since they had   
arrived in the compound in the same area as Azra's energy. Aya really didn't   
want to know what it was, although she had a suspicious feeling that she would   
anyway. She remembered Scully and Doggett mentioning hearing screams from that   
room before she had met back up with them.  
Her footsteps were the only sound that reached her ears as she endeavored   
to make them faster. She had to reach Azra in time to do something. Behind   
her, Mulder's calls went unheard as he requested her to wait for him. She had   
more important business.  
  
End part 5 


	6. Part 6

X-File Eve  
Part 6  
  
A Parasite Eve/X-Files Crossover fic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
Well, I'm almost finished with this fanfic! I decided to split the last   
part up because it was getting so long (about 22 pages). Now, I'm going to be   
jumping into some major exposition in this chapter, and it might seem kind of   
off the wall to some of you. Just stick with me, and I'll try to make it make   
sense in the end. I doubt that I'm too far out of line for that to happen. The   
way I see it, if you're going to do something, go all out with it. That's   
really all I've got to say about this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
November 25, 2001  
Harden Facility, East wing  
Harden Florida, 4:53 a.m.  
  
Scully and Doggett stepped off of the elevator on the second floor of the   
compound, their pockets stuffed with documents of information for Aya.  
"Doggett, I think that before we go to find Agent Brea, we should check   
this other elevator to see if we can find anything else," Scully said.  
"That's a good idea..." Doggett said, trailing off. He had noticed   
something strange about the room they were in a moment before she had said   
anything. The screaming ANMC's from outside were gone. That could mean two   
things. Either the ANMC's had lost interest and gone away, which Doggett   
doubted, or-  
"Look out!" Scully exclaimed, jumping to the left and shooting her assault   
rifle behind Doggett. Doggett jumped out of the way and landed in a crouch,   
ready to act. He turned and addressed the Stalker that had been behind him. He   
pumped off a few shots along with Scully, dropping the creature in its place.   
And usually, if there was one, there were more. Doggett turned and watched the   
walls and floor for any movement. He didn't notice the ceiling, though, where   
another Stalker appeared above Scully and dropped onto her head.  
Doggett turned at Scully's cry of pain, dropped his gun and ran to help   
her. He grabbed the ANMC on the body, tore it from Scully's scalp, and threw it   
to the ground a few feet away. He took Scully's gun and used it on the ANMC   
before it could recover. As Scully took out a small recovery pack, Doggett   
retrieved his gun. He pulled his GPS from his pocket to check the status of the   
room, and it was apparently empty.  
"So, you were saying?" Doggett asked as Scully stood up.  
"Oh, nothing," Scully sighed. "Let's just take that other elevator." The   
two stepped on the third elevator and pressed the button to descend the shaft.   
The elevator, instead of smoothly gliding downward, jolted downwards, shaking   
the whole way. Scully held onto the hand-bars to steady herself in anticipation   
of a rough stop at the bottom.  
When the elevator shuddered to a stop at its resting place, Scully and   
Doggett stepped off into a large room filled with crates and machinery.  
"What's this place?" Scully asked, semi-rhetorically.  
"It looks like some kind of storage facility," Doggett replied. Scully   
walked to the nearest pile of crates and checked the registration card on the   
bottom one.  
"It doesn't say what it is," she reported.  
"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out what's inside," Doggett   
said, picking up a nearby crowbar. He plunged the metal between the planks and   
began to pry, receiving the sound of wood cracking as the sides of the box came   
undone gradually. After a few minutes of prying, the end came off of the box   
and landed on the floor with a loud clank. Inside the box, there were large   
bags of agricultural supplies.  
"Maybe they were sent to the wrong place," he responded to Scully's   
quizzical look. Scully took the crowbar from Doggett and went to a different   
pile of crates. She began prying at the bottom crate and removed the side of   
another crate, as had Doggett. Inside that one, she found packets of food-  
stuffs, ready-to-eat. In the back of the room, there was a set of lights on   
across the ceiling, illuminating what appeared to be a contained area in the   
back of the room. She had heard a movement in that area.  
"Doggett, back there," she whispered, motioning towards the source of the   
sound she had heard. Both of them left their crates, readied their guns, and   
moved quietly towards the back of the room. They rounded the corner of the   
crate where Scully had heard the sound and waved their gun in its general   
direction. A human scream came from the end of the pair of barrels.  
"Please, don't shoot me!" said the high, human voice. The person on the   
other end of it held his hands over his head in surrender. On the ground beside   
him, there was a small handgun, loaded.  
"We hadn't planned on it," Doggett replied. "After all, you're not one of   
those creatures. Now, the question remains, who *are* you?"  
"I don't know why I should tell you anything," the man said.  
"We're with the FBI, and we're here to help you," Scully said.  
"You aren't with our group, so you're not helping anything," the man   
replied, dropping his hands to his side. "I'd imagine there's nothing that can   
help us at this point."  
"What do you mean? You worked here?" Doggett asked, keeping his sights   
trained on the man.  
"Well, no one else would be trapped here, would they?" the man replied.   
"They wouldn't make it past the security system we've got set up around here.   
And even if they did, they'd have to contend with the ANMC's, the Golem   
soldiers, and the enhanced-mitochondria patient gone mad."  
"Seems like from what we've seen around here, Azra took care of the   
security himself," Doggett commented.  
"So, you know his name?" the man said.  
"We've been looking around for a while, and we ran across him earlier,"   
Scully replied.  
"And he didn't kill you?!" the man gasped, clearly amazed.  
"He almost did," Scully said. "There's another agent here, a specialist   
in this kind of case."  
"Let me guess, MIST?" the man said. "Doesn't surprise me one bit."  
"What do you mean?" Scully asked.  
"MIST was organized for this very purpose, to clean up in case we mess   
up," the man said. "Of course, they don't know that. They really think they're   
a legitimate organization, but they're just a precautionary measure so that we   
can continue our work." Scully and Doggett stared, amazed, at the man.  
"Who are you?" Scully asked again.  
"I'm just a researcher, doing government-funded projects. No one   
special," the man replied.  
"What's your name?" Scully asked, clarifying what she wanted to know.  
"If you insist on knowing, I'm Jonathan Brandburg," the man replied.  
"Do you know anything about the objectives of your projects here?" Doggett   
asked.  
"Of course, we all did," Jonathan replied. "The company that was   
receiving the funding had to let us know what we were getting into"- he chuckled   
ironically to himself, "Well, most of what we were getting into, anyway."  
"What was going on at this plant?" Scully asked.  
"I guess you've heard all about the sinister government plot to turn the   
whole population into ANMC's, right?" Jonathan said. "Think whatever you want.   
That's what we're doing. As in any society, there needs to be a controlling   
factor, so we produce and train the candidates here and in the other facilities   
across the nation. After the candidates turn the populace into ANMC's, they   
take control of the resultant masses and direct them as is appropriate. Every   
one of the facilities is supposed to output one of these candidates, and the one   
that's best suited to the job is retained. The other specimens are disposed of   
appropriately. At every facility, one trait of the candidate is manipulated to   
observe how the results are effected. At this particular facility, we were   
assigned to change the subject's sex from female to male."  
"What purpose could that serve?" Scully asked.  
"Well, after the Dry Field incident, someone came up with the idea that   
the reason for the lack of cooperation in their subject was linked to the   
emotional traits of females. This same person thought that it might be a good   
idea for us to try a male, since the innate emotions of males might be more   
suited to our purposes. Apparently, they were a bit too right this time. The   
subject's natural aggression was somehow amplified, and he rebelled against our   
control, intent on taking the project to fruition on his own," Jonathan   
explained.  
"And how is it you survived this massacre?" Doggett asked.  
"Let's just say I've played a few good games of hide and seek," Jonathan   
replied.  
"With that tiny thing?" Doggett asked skeptically, motioning towards the   
handgun that still rested on the ground beside Brandburg.  
"What, you think I'm one of those shape-shifting bastards?"  
"There are shape-shifting bastards?" Doggett shot back.  
"You haven't even seen the half of it," Jonathan said.  
"We've seen enough of it to send you and everyone else involved to jail   
for a long time," Doggett threatened.  
"You say it as if everyone else isn't already dead. Besides, we've got   
protection from on high," Jonathan replied.  
"I hope you're not referring to any deities, cause that's not going to do   
you any good against a judge," Doggett said.  
"You wish it'd be that easy!" Jonathan replied.  
"Doggett, I don't think we're going to get anywhere with him at the   
moment," Scully said. "We should just get moving to try and find Agent Brea."  
"Agent Brea?!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
"You recognize the name?" Doggett asked.  
"You mean, they sent her out here for this?!" Jonathan exclaimed again.   
"Damn! That's the one thing that we don't need!"  
"What do you mean?" Scully asked.  
"She's the only one who can stop the program in its tracks, with her   
mutated mitochondria," Jonathan explained.  
"And here, we thought we were going to get the kill," Doggett commented   
sarcastically. "Let's go, Scully." He turned to head for the elevator again.  
"You're too late to do anything about it," Jonathan commented as they   
walked away. "Enjoy your life as ANMC's, you parasites!" Doggett and Scully   
pressed the button on the elevator to head back up to the second floor, en route   
to the first floor.  
  
Aya ran down the winding corridors that lead towards where she felt Azra   
waiting for her to meet him. She still wasn't quite sure what to do if she was   
going to save Azra. The thought slowed her pace to a walk. She had to stop   
him, but there was no way that she was going to leave him to die as some hopped-  
up NMC. She just couldn't think of anything that would leave him alive while   
neutralizing his mitochondria. Perhaps she could develop a plan or something.   
She looked down at her wrist-watch. It had been a couple of hours since she had   
last checked in at HQ. She somehow knew that Azra would wait for her where he   
was, so she probably had time to check in with Rupert and tell them the   
situation.  
She ducked into the first room on her left, the rampaged office that   
Scully and Doggett had been in earlier and shifted some papers aside to find the   
phone, hoping that it wasn't too badly damaged. It was still in one piece,   
which seemed a good sign to her. She picked up the receiver and heard a dial-  
tone. Grinning slightly, she dialed the number for the office. Behind her, she   
heard Agent Mulder enter the room.  
"Hey, I told you to wait for me," Mulder insisted. Aya signaled for him   
to wait a moment as the phone rang a couple of times. Finally, someone picked   
up on the other end.  
"Please state your business," Jodie's voice said  
"Jodie, it's me," Aya said.  
"Oh, Aya! It's you! That was quick. Have you worked out the problems   
down there yet?" Jodie asked.  
"Just the beginning. I need to speak to Kunihiko," Aya said.  
"What? Okay, I'll get him," Jodie said, setting the phone to hold   
momentarily. Aya frowned as soothing music drifted across the phone lines, a   
remnant of when real people called the phones of the office. Since they had   
made it a private line for agents, though, they had no need for it. She had no   
idea why they had left it on there for so long. The phone line picked up again   
as Rupert finally got Jodie's message.  
"Aya, what do you need?" he asked.  
"Maeda, we've got a major incident going down here," Aya exclaimed. "They   
were using this facility like the one in Dry Field, to raise a clone of me, like   
Eve."  
"Another Eve?" Maeda repeated, obviously caught off-guard by the tone of   
his voice.  
"Yes, except this one's a boy. His name's Azra, and he's much stronger   
than Eve was," Aya continued. "The major problem here is that he used his   
mitochondria too much! He lost control and turned into something like Eve from   
New York!"  
"A male Eve?!" Maeda exclaimed, his voice changing to shock. "Aya, you've   
got to do something about him! You can't let him get loose in the general   
populace, or all hell will break loose! It'll be worse than New York was!"  
"I know, but I don't want to kill Azra in the process," Aya replied   
somberly. "Do you have any ideas of what I can do to keep him safe?"  
A moment of silence ensued on the other end of the line as Maeda obviously   
sat, or stood, for that matter, in thought. "You said that this boy is similar   
to the Eve from Dry Field, right? That means that he should have cells   
identical to yours, except for the mitochondria."  
"And that little Y chromosome thingy," Aya responded impatiently.  
"Yes, but we obviously don't have time to split hairs over a chromosome or   
two," Maeda replied. "You don't have the scientific know-how or time to fix the   
problem. I can think of one solution-"  
"Okay!" Aya replied hastily.  
"BUT, there is a problem with it. We can use this idea, and the boy may   
turn back to normal. Conversely, he may melt into a puddle of cells," Maeda   
finished his sentence.  
Aya paused. That sounded a bit of a false dichotomy, but Maeda usually   
wasn't wrong about these things. The only thing she could think of to do was   
hear him out and take his suggestion along just in case she couldn't do anything   
for him any other way. Always got to have a Plan B. "What's the plan?" she   
asked Maeda.  
"Remember in New York when I gave you the bullets containing your cells to   
disrupt the Ultimate Being's own mitochondria?" Maeda asked.  
"Yeah," Aya replied.  
"This works along the same lines," Maeda replied. "If you take hollow-  
tipped bullets and load samples of your cells into the tips, say, blood cells,   
you can use them in the same way. Your cells may interact with his as they did   
on the Ultimate Being. On the other hand, they may go the other way because   
your cells are so similar, sort of pulling his cells under control again and   
changing them back to normal. I remember seeing during the battle with Eve that   
you turned into a flaming being with wings, similar to Eve's final form. You   
hurt her badly, and then turned back to normal. I think this may be because of   
a strong controlling force that your cells had developed over the mitochondria,   
so that when you asked them to act abnormally for you, you could regain control   
of your body afterwards. Perhaps if you influence some of that force over   
Azra's cells, he can regain control on his own."  
Aya contemplated what he had said. She remembered letting her   
mitochondria run freely for brief moments multiple times in New York, actually.   
She had thought at the time that she had hallucinated the whole experience, but   
later had realized that it had really happened. They had helped her to survive   
the juggernaut that was Eve and the Ultimate Being. She had been able to bring   
them under control because of the frequent, subconscious use of her powers   
during her hunt for Eve. Azra didn't have that ability yet, probably, not   
because of his inexperience, but because of his lack of strength that came from   
his youth.  
"I'll try it," Aya said. "I hope you're right, Kunihiko."  
"I do, too," Maeda replied.  
"Can you get Rupert for me?" Aya asked. Mulder was impatiently tapping   
his feet behind her.  
"Sure, just a minute," Maeda said. The elevator music returned to the   
line as he ran to Rupert's office. All Aya could do was roll her eyes. She'd   
have to remind them to change that, if not take it off. A moment later, Rupert   
picked up the phone abruptly.  
"Aya? What's Maeda babbling on about?" Rupert asked. She explained the   
situation and the proposed solution.  
"And there's another FBI agent here, named Mulder," Aya said.  
"Yeah, that name was mentioned in the report on Scully and Doggett from   
earlier. He was declared missing in action during a case until he turned up   
halfway dead a few months later. I guess you've got another babysitting job,   
eh?" Rupert asked.  
"He's going to have to fend for himself while I take care of Azra," Aya   
replied. "If Scully and Doggett are waiting where I told them to, he was   
looking for them."  
"They're still all right?" Rupert asked.  
"Yeah, they're doing fine. After our little run-in with Azra, they were   
feeling a bit run-down, but they should be fine by now," Aya replied. "By the   
way, how about that military assistance?"  
"There should be a deployment of the marines with air force reinforcement   
arriving soon," Rupert replied. "Try to take care of Azra before then. There's   
no way to know if they're the real marines or if they're working for someone   
else."  
"All right," Aya said. "Rupert-"  
"I know what you're going to ask for already, and it'll be tough. I   
already got you Eve. I don't know if you can have two. Besides, you can't take   
in every mitochondria carrier you find," Rupert replied.  
"I know, Rupert. I just want to try and do something for these children.   
I almost feel like they're mine," Aya said.  
"Well, I guess so," Rupert said. "Look, I'll see what I can do for you.   
Just do one thing for me. I know you can do it, so it's less of an order than   
it is an encouragement. I want you to survive, partner. You won't be able to   
see what I've done for you if you die before you collect."  
"All right, thanks, partner," Aya replied, smiling. "Now, if you'll   
excuse me, I've got a kid to save."  
"Take care. Bye," Rupert said, hanging up. Aya returned her end of the   
line to the receiver and turned to Agent Mulder.  
"Follow me, please, I may need some help," Aya said as she walked past   
him, through the door.  
"You need *my* help? Hold it, I thought you were the one in charge here,"   
Mulder said, his calm exterior not betraying the slight tinge of nervousness   
produced by the statement.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing really important. I just may need you to help   
me take some blood," Aya said.  
"Blood? Dammit, I'm a freelance FBI agent, not a doctor," Mulder replied   
sarcastically, half to himself. The pair walked down the hallway to the armory   
and Aya approached the BP machine. She pressed the buttons to get a box of   
hollow-tipped 9mm bullets and purchased an M93R. That was the same model as her   
old gun, the one she had ended up using in New York. It seemed rather fitting.   
Besides, that was the only good gun that was available for 9mm bullets. Aya   
lead him down the hallway to the lab where she had found the security   
information earlier. She had remembered seeing medical equipment in the room   
when she wasn't busy fighting off the divers.  
She picked up the rolling chair from the floor and set it down beside the   
examination table on the far side of the room. A small amount of searching   
produced sterile syringes, which she placed on the table beside where she was   
going to sit.  
"Now, I need you to take a syringe full of my blood for me," Aya said.   
"I've never been able to use a needle on myself very well." She knew it was   
silly to be afraid of doing something wrong with a little needle when her   
mitochondria acted as they did, but she just couldn't help herself. After all,   
she was only slightly more than human.  
"All right, if you insist," Mulder said, picking up the syringe. He   
swabbed on the spot on the insides of her elbows where he always had blood taken   
in physicals. He wasn't sure if that was the right place to do it, but it was   
all he knew to do. The blood pulsed under the soft spot of her skin, where   
Mulder pricked her. He didn't move the plunger at all before blood began to   
ooze slowly into the syringe. "That was quick. Your blood pressure must be   
high. I could work on that tension with a massage," Mulder suggested.  
"I'm sure I'll survive without it," Aya replied blandly.  
"Your funeral. How much do you need?" Mulder asked, grinning. Aya looked   
over at the filling syringe to watch the level.  
When it reached nearly the top of the syringe, Aya said, "That should be   
plenty." Mulder removed the needle and replaced it with a cotton swab. "No   
need," Aya said, removing the swab. She had used her mitochondria to heal the   
prick and begin replenishing her blood cells, just so that she didn't start   
feeling woozy at a critical moment. She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled   
out the hollow-tipped bullets that she had just bought.  
"Now, I'm going to insert my blood into the tips of these bullets and hope   
that they work like they're supposed to," Aya said.  
"You know, I'd really like to know what's going on here," Mulder said. As   
Aya was unscrewing the tip of the first bullet to load, the door opened. Aya   
gave a start and turned towards the door, her M4A1 at the ready. Scully and   
Doggett walked through the door, their own weapons at the ready.  
"Mulder?!" Scully exclaimed on seeing her partner standing beside Aya.  
"Hi, Scully, nice to see you, too," Mulder said, grinning smugly.  
"So, you really do know this guy?" Aya asked.  
"Yes, he's my partner," Scully replied, staring Mulder down firmly. "And   
he's supposed to be taking care of my son right now."  
"Don't worry about it, Scully! I've left him in the best of care!" Mulder   
said.  
"Who'd you leave him with?" she asked. If her eyes were daggers, Mulder   
would be dead by now.  
"Oh, just some fully responsible, completely free friends," Mulder said.  
"You don't mean-" Scully sighed, recognition sinking in.  
"Yeah, them," Mulder said.  
  
The crying issuing from the child reached a frantic peak. "Frohike, stop   
that! You're hurting him!" Byers exclaimed. Frohike had just tried giving it a   
bottle and held it too tightly in the baby's mouth. In the background, loud   
hard rock echoed through the room.  
"God, Byers, I don't know why you said we would take him off of Mulder's   
hands!" Langly exclaimed. "You know how well we do with babies!"  
"I didn't volunteer us for anything!" Byers said. "Mulder just told me we   
were taking the kid while he went off looking for Scully!"  
"Guys, why don't we just call Yves? She does well with kids," Jimmy said   
from the old, flattened couch in the corner of the room.  
"Can we ever reach Yves? She's too busy toppling middle-east governments   
to keep a regular phone number!" Frohike exclaimed. The baby sounded to start   
crying harder, if that was possible.  
"What's its problem now?!" Langly yelled over the racket.  
"I don't think he likes Iron Maiden, Langly!" Byers exclaimed. "Could you   
turn down the music?!"  
"He's got no taste, then!" Langly yelled back. "Besides, I work better   
with music! How am I supposed to get any dirt on this case for Mulder if I   
can't concentrate?!"  
"You know, he *has* already left!" Frohike exclaimed. "He'll do all the   
dirt-gathering from here!"  
"Well, we still need something for our cover story! I was going to use   
that case!" Langly exclaimed.  
"Fine! Do whatever you need! I'm going to find someplace to quiet this   
kid down!" Frohike exclaimed, exiting the basement with William in tow.   
Suddenly, the room seemed much quieter, even with Iron Maiden rocking away over   
the speakers.  
  
"Don't worry. They said they've had a bit of experience with kids,"   
Mulder said. "They're probably giving him his early-morning bottle as we   
speak!"  
"But how did you find us! I didn't tell you a thing about where we were!"   
Scully said.  
"I just got the Gunmen to track the signal of your cell-phone while I made   
that call yesterday," Mulder said. "It's easy when your friends regularly hack   
into government databases."  
"You shouldn't have left my son with those guys. We really don't need you   
here with Agent Brea," Scully said.  
"Oh, Scully, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Mulder asked jokingly.  
"No, it's just that we don't need you here, and it's extremely dangerous,"   
Scully said.  
"If I can just cut in here," Aya said, looking up from her work, "This guy   
just saved my life against Azra, so I think it's a good thing he was here." She   
had almost an entire clip full of the special bullets ready as she looked back   
down to her work.  
"Well, in that case, thank you for coming. Now, go home," Scully said.  
"You should know better than that, Scully," Mulder replied. "I'm not   
going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this."  
"Skinner won't like it that you're getting in our way," Doggett said.  
"And I could care less. I don't work for him anymore, so he can't tell me   
what to do," Mulder said. "So, until I decide differently, I'm going to find   
the truth about this case, along with you."  
"Hold it, Mulder. 'The truth?' Don't tell me you think that this is tied   
to the aliens," Scully sighed.  
"Well, I hadn't thought about it. I already know about the New York   
incident, but this could be a different matter. I guess we'll find out, won't   
we?" Mulder said.  
"Trust me, Agent Mulder, this has nothing to do with aliens," Aya said.  
"How can you be sure?" he asked. "Mutating humans into mindless killing   
machines? Strange radiation burns from out of thin air? A shape-shifting child   
trying to smash you to bits?"  
"I can be sure because I'm the cause of it all," Aya replied levelly.   
"And no, I'd rather not explain it. Your partner can do that well enough, I'd   
say."  
Mulder looked to Scully for the information, but she shook her head.   
"Later. Agent Brea, we found some information downstairs that might be   
helpful."  
"What have you got?" Aya asked, not looking up from the last bullets in   
the box.  
"We found some security videos of Azra and the stuff they did round here,"   
Doggett said. "Seems that they were training Azra to be the controlling force   
of the populace once they were changed to these creatures. Only problem is that   
they trained him too hard, so he's afraid of the ANMC's."  
"That must be why he backed off earlier instead of killing us," Aya   
commented.  
"What?" Doggett asked. Aya explained what had happened after Doggett and   
Scully had blacked out in the encounter with Azra. "Well, thanks for helping us   
out back there."  
"Why would I leave you to die? The only ones I want dead are what's   
trying to kill me," Aya replied. "Did you find out anything else?"  
"We found this list," Scully said, taking the piece of paper from her   
pocket to hand to Aya. "We aren't sure, but we think it may be a list of the   
other facilities across the nation." Aya glanced down the list of cities and   
numbers.  
"Any idea what these numbers beside the cities are?"  
"No, sorry," Scully replied. "We're just guessing about the cities, too."  
"That's all right. We'll look into it later," Aya said.  
"What happened to Azra?" Doggett asked. He would have expected her to be   
chasing him still, the way she had gone off earlier.  
"He's mutated into a creature whose purpose is creating a perfect   
mitochondrial being hell-bent on destroying humanity," Aya replied.  
"And he wasn't before?" Doggett asked.  
"Before, he was just a human with controllable mitochondria that gave him   
power," Aya said. "Now, he's lost the control that he had on the mitochondria.   
His power's taken a major boost, and I'd expect that he isn't thinking   
straight."  
"He was thinking straight before?" Scully asked.  
"As far as his human teaching was concerned, yes. Now, his mitochondria   
have even taken control of his thoughts. His mind is no longer his own," Aya   
said solemnly.  
"What are we going to do about it?" Doggett asked.  
"*We* are going to do nothing," Aya said. "If you get anywhere near him,   
you'll be burnt to a crisp or melted or something like that. I'll take it from   
here."  
"We've already told you, we're sticking with this to the end," Doggett   
said.  
"And I'm telling you that you can't stick with it from here out," Aya   
said. She looked up at the others, reluctance showing in her eyes. "Please,   
don't make me do anything forceful to keep you safe."  
Scully looked back at Aya, her mind working quickly. "All right, we won't   
follow you. We'll be waiting outside for you."  
"I'll be out as quickly as I can," Aya replied. The group of four exited   
the room, and Aya turned down the hallway towards the place where she sensed   
Azra's energy. Scully, Mulder, and Doggett turned the opposite way and began   
heading towards the exit. Doggett glanced down at his GPS to find the quickest   
and safest way out. Oddly enough, the entire floor was clear, according to the   
tracking mechanism.  
"Hey, Scully, take a look at this," Doggett commented. Scully glanced   
over at the GPS and Mulder looked over questioningly.  
"Maybe we cleaned the floor out," Scully said.  
"What's that?" Mulder asked.  
"It lets us know where any of the creatures are," Scully replied. Doggett   
pressed the button to change the floor displayed. The floor below them was   
empty, as well.  
"Now, I know we didn't clean that out," Doggett said.  
"No, we didn't," Scully replied. "Where could the ANMC's have gone?"  
"Well, that's hardly our problem right now," Doggett said. "We can look   
into it later. Right now, I guess we should be clearing out for the fireworks."   
The three agents made their way to the main hallway and stopped to check their   
supplies.  
"How many medicine packs do we have?" Scully asked.  
"We've got three small ones still," Doggett replied.  
"I'm all right for ammunition," Scully said.  
"I've got plenty, too," Doggett said. He demonstratively pulled out two   
boxes of rifle rounds.  
"Plenty? That's enough to set you for a couple of weeks!" Mulder   
commented off-hand.  
"How many of these things have you gone against so far?" Doggett asked.  
"Only a few," Mulder said.  
"Then you have no idea. How much do you have?" Doggett said.  
"I've got a box left."  
"We'll get you another box, just in case," Scully said. She walked into   
the armory and purchased a box of bullets, which she handed to Mulder. "Now,   
let's get moving." They walked through the door to the entrance corridor and   
pushed the hatch open that lead to the cave outside. Doggett checked his GPS   
again for the area outside, and blood red slashed across the entire map as the   
sensor data loaded.  
"There's ANMC's all over the place out here," Doggett said.  
"Where at exactly?" Scully asked.  
"The entire area," Doggett replied. "We're surrounded."  
"ANMC's in the entire area? If these were made out of people like Flash   
said, how did they get so many people?! There couldn't have been that many   
working in this compound!" Scully exclaimed.  
"Azra said that the military had already tried taking the base back   
twice," Doggett said. "Maybe he took all of those people, instead of killing   
them, and made them into ANMC's."  
"That's going to be a lot of ANMC's to fight off," Scully said.  
"We've just got to last until Agent Brea finishes with her mission,"   
Mulder said. "Maybe she'll have an idea."  
"Well, until then, we need to find a safe place to-" Doggett began. He   
was cut off, though, by the squeal of a Stalker that materialized on the back   
wall of the cave. As it began to crawl towards the group, Doggett drew up his   
weapon and fired on the creature. A couple of shots landed on its back,   
knocking it to the ground, paralyzed. "A safe place to wait," Doggett finished.   
As the words crossed his lips, the whole back wall began rippling and a   
mob of Stalkers appeared, their eyes trained on the trio of agents.  
"That's not good," Mulder said. The Stalkers all ran towards the agents   
at the same time, a wave of orange and black crossing awkwardly over the dirt.   
All three began frantically firing into the crowd of Stalkers, trying to drop as   
many as they could before the group reached them. The frantic screams of   
injured Stalkers echoed down the cave towards the entrance. They didn't go   
unnoticed, either. The walls around the agents rippled as more Stalkers   
prepared to appear all along the cave walls.  
"We can't take them all!" Scully exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"   
Scully, Doggett, and Mulder ran towards the entrance, blindly firing shots   
behind them to keep the Stalkers at a safe distance. They emerged from the cave   
and Doggett threw a pair of flares into the middle of the crowd. The bright   
flash dazed most of the Stalkers, stopping them in their tracks.  
"Let's get in the forest! Maybe we can lose them in the swamp!" Doggett   
yelled. Mulder was the first to make the tree-line only to find a group of   
Scavengers, smaller than the group of Stalkers, hopping towards them.  
"Not that way!" Mulder exclaimed, firing a couple of shots at the   
Scavengers. Doggett glanced around the clearing, looking for a way they could   
go. To their left, a pack of snakes was crawling from the forest towards them.  
"Snakes don't usually travel in packs, do they?" he asked, making sure.  
"Not usually," Mulder replied. The snakes were followed by a pair of what   
appeared to be mutated alligators. "He can get to animals, too?!" Mulder   
exclaimed.  
"I guess so!" Scully replied.  
"There's no way out!" Mulder exclaimed. A pair of Scavengers broke   
through in the pause of Mulder's shots and clamped their jaws down on his right   
arm. He screamed in pain and threw the ANMC off into the nearest tree. Close   
behind that group was a pair of tentacle ANMC's.  
"How could the kid's control have reached so far?!" Doggett exclaimed.  
"I don't know, now let's think of something!" Mulder exclaimed.  
"It's a bit hard to think when you've got homicidal mutated things trying   
to bite your head off!" Scully exclaimed. In the cave, the Scavengers were   
recovering from the flare and started to make their way onto the battlefield.  
"Let's get on top of the plateau!" Mulder suggested, pointing out the path   
up the side of the hill. All three of the agents ran to the path and started up   
it, occasionally turning to fire shots at the oncoming army of ANMC's and NMC's.   
At the top of the hill, they ran to the center of the plateau for a strategic   
advantage.  
"How can Azra control so many things at once?!" Doggett repeated his   
question from the bottom of the hill.  
"Agent Brea *did* say that his power had gotten a boost from this   
transformation," Scully said. A buzzing sound began to come from below the lip   
of the plateau. The three agents turned to the direction that the sound was   
coming from, aiming their weapons at the increasingly loud buzz. A large pair   
of wings on an equally large body appeared over the edge and flew towards them   
quickly. The agents fired at will, dropping the mutant in a moment.  
"What is that one?" Doggett asked. Scully walked to it and bent down to   
examine it quickly before it started melting.  
"It looks like it used to be a mosquito," she replied.  
"It looks like it could suck a cow dry in ten seconds flat," Mulder   
commented.  
"And it wouldn't do us much good, either," Doggett replied. The sound of   
the approaching army making their way up the side of the hill, ignoring the   
path, got louder, putting the agents on guard again. They moved back to the   
center of the plateau and took aim as the first wave made its way over the lip,   
moving towards them.  
  
End Part 6 


	7. Part 7

X-File Eve  
Part 7  
A Parasite Eve/X-File crossover fanfic  
By: M.H. Torringjan  
  
My author's notes are at the end of this chapter so that we can get on   
with it. Enjoy!  
  
November 25, 2001  
Harden Facility, West Wing  
Harden, Fl, 5:15 a.m.  
  
Aya looked at the door that separated her and Azra. The sturdy steel had   
recently received a shock from Azra passing through it. She could feel the   
residue of Azra's power around the edges where he had passed. A nervous feeling   
rested in the pit of her stomach as she held out her hand to push the door open   
slowly. What if she couldn't do anything for Azra? He would do no one any good   
as a puddle of goo, especially not her.  
Regardless, a voice in the back of her head said, you've got to do   
something about him. He can't get loose and turn the world into ANMC's. The   
world will go on if you don't save him.  
"No! This has to work! If it doesn't, then I'll back off and figure   
something else out!" she said to no one except herself. She turned the lock and   
pushed the hatch open that lead to the central shaft. A wave of mitochondrial   
energy washed across her as she stepped across the threshold.  
"So, you finally made it," the deep voice of the new Azra said from his   
waiting place in the center of the shaft. He stood on top of the cocoon-like   
structure that Aya remembered seeing in Dry Field; the one that held the virus-  
spreading ANMC.  
"Of course, I came," Aya said. "You think I'm going to let you get away   
with this without a fight?"  
"So, you've come to kill me, then?" Azra said. "Well, good luck. I'm not   
the little child you fought anymore. We, the mitochondria, have ascended to the   
next level of evolution! That poor child was too weak, so he couldn't keep us   
from achieving our goal. He welcomed us at first, when he didn't know what we   
would do to him."  
"Azra, I'll bring you back to your senses!" Aya exclaimed.  
"I'm actually closer to Eve than Azra at this point. However, that name   
will suffice. My siblings have underestimated your power, Aya Brea," Azra said.   
"I will not do the same."  
"They didn't underestimate me. You just overestimate them," Aya replied.   
She took out her M4A1 and aimed it at Azra.  
"Even if you do stop me, you won't be able to stop this vessel from   
spreading the seed across the coast. It's been programmed to go in a couple of   
minutes," Azra said.  
"It can't go anywhere without a pilot," Aya said.  
"Wrong again, Agent. The scientists were so helpful as to add an   
automatic pilot to this one, just in case the pilot was injured. It just won't   
be quite as accurate without the pilot," Azra said.  
"Then, I'll stop both of you with plenty of time," Aya said. She turned   
to run for the control room, only to be stopped by Azra's hand slamming into the   
wall and blocking her path.  
"No, you take me on first," Azra said. The rest of him rushed forward to   
where his hand rested in the wall, which he pulled out quickly. He turned to   
face Aya, grinning. He was fully twice her height now, his green hair long   
enough to reach his waist.  
"All right," Aya said. She trained her sights on him again and fired a   
trio of shots. Azra brought up his hand and the bullets volleyed back towards   
her. She jumped quickly out of the way of the deflected shots and tried a burst   
of pyrokinesis. Azra stood in his place and waited as the bursts of fire   
slammed into him full force. He flinched only slightly at the third ball   
rushing towards him.  
"Well, that was fun," he said, grinning. "It almost tickled. Now, it's   
my turn." He jumped into the air and floated the distance between them in a   
moment. He threw a punch at Aya with his full force. Aya was barely able to   
dodge the punch, which slammed into the ground where her feet had been. When   
Azra pulled his fist back, a deep indentation remained in the metal scaffolding   
where she had been standing. Aya aimed once more at point blank and fired into   
Azra's arm. The bullets weren't blocked this time and went blasting through the   
muscle of Azra's arm, out the other side, and finally coming to rest in the   
cocoon of the virus pod. Azra screamed in pain as the hit registered. He   
brought his other fist around and slammed it into Aya's gut. She flew through   
the air a couple of feet, landing on her back near the control room. She slowly   
stood up, gasping for the wind that he had knocked out of her. She reached in   
her jacket and fingered the M93R. It wasn't quite time for her to use it.  
"Azra, you have to control the mitochondria!" Aya exclaimed. "Don't lose   
yourself to those things!"  
"You're too late, Brea. The child is gone," Azra replied.  
"I saved Eve, and I'll save him! I just have to beat you!" Aya exclaimed,   
rushing at Azra with her weapon ready. She tried firing another set of shots at   
Azra, which he deflected again. One of the three bullets traveled back at an   
angle to send it through Aya's arm. Aya grunted in pain as the bullet embedded   
itself in her flesh. She stopped just in front of Azra and grasped her arm.   
Instinctively, she called on her mitochondria to heal the wound and expel the   
bullet. The metallic clink was drowned out by Azra's laugh.  
"You're powerless! I already told you that once," Azra taunted.  
"I'm more resourceful than you think," Aya said. She let loose with a   
blast of Apobiosis, adding more energy than usual. Azra felt it coming and   
braced himself for the blow. The energy hit him and drove him back a couple of   
feet before he dug his feet in to stop himself.  
"Yes, that was a good shot," Azra said. "Try this, though." Aya felt her   
skin begin to burn as Azra used his fire powers. She tried countering with a   
life drain to disperse the power. It didn't work, though, and the full effect   
of the combustion reached Aya. She felt her skin heat to what felt like the   
point of charring and struggled to keep from screaming. It was becoming   
difficult for her to concentrate on the battle with the beating she was   
receiving.  
The heat soon passed as Azra let his powers stop working for a moment.   
"Aya, free your mitochondria! They are who you really are! This false face   
that you're displaying is so unbecoming of your true nature!" Azra exclaimed.   
Aya's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Nothing else had worked so far, so why not   
try it? Liberating them certainly wouldn't hurt her cause any.  
"All right, Azra, I'll do just that," Aya said, sending the signal to her   
body to let the mitochondria have free reign. "I'll teach you to control   
yourself." A flash of light shone from her body as her energy spiked and she   
began her transformation. Flames enveloped her body, threatening to burn it to   
a crisp. Wings sprouted from her back, twice as long as her arms. Azra stood   
in awe as Aya finished her transformation and stood before him, still half his   
height.  
"It's you!" he exclaimed, shocked. "You're the real Eve!"  
"Yes, I am Eve. I am Aya, as well," the shining form said. "And you are   
a maladapted evolutionary dead-end. Release the boy and learn the true path of   
mitochondrial evolution."  
"No! We mitochondria are the true dominant force! Allying ourselves with   
the nucleus is what has kept us in shackles for the past six and a half million   
years!" Azra exclaimed.  
"Only until they learned to use us properly, as they have in Aya and   
Azra," Aya-Eve said.  
"Why don't we see which of us is better adapted, if you're so sure of   
yourself?!" Azra exclaimed, rushing at Aya-Eve. He threw a punch at Aya-Eve's   
gut with all of his force. Before the fist could land, though, Aya-Eve moved in   
a blur out of the way of the fist and in to land a punch of her own in Azra's   
gut. The air rushed out of Azra's lungs as Aya-Eve's fist drove deeper into his   
stomach. Aya-Eve drew back her fist and landed a left hook to Azra's face,   
spinning his head fast enough to give him whiplash. A right hook followed close   
behind that, turning his head at a similar velocity in the opposite direction.   
Azra turned his head back quickly, only to receive a crushing uppercut beneath   
the chin that threw him to his back. She flew up into the air to get some   
height and added momentum, and flew straight down at Azra, intent on driving her   
fist into his gut once more. All Azra could do was watch as she flew straight   
into his body and cry out as the pain registered in his brain.  
"Aya doesn't want me to kill you, so I'll leave it at that," Aya-Eve said,   
standing up and walking to the other side of the cat-walk. The light slowly   
faded as Aya's features returned to their original form. Aya sunk to the   
ground, breathing hard. All of her energy was gone from the effort of reigning   
in her mitochondria. She turned around at the prone form of Azra and watched as   
he stood up, breathing equally hard.  
"Ouch," Azra commented, deadpan. "Dammit, I'm not going to lose to you!"   
His second wind came around, and he stretched his arms at Aya, slamming her into   
the wall and pinning her by the shoulders. He moved his body forward slowly,   
intent on finishing her off before she finished him. "You've been more trouble   
than I should have had with you," he commented. "Now, see what you get for   
being difficult!" He released one of her shoulders and drew his hand back to   
drive his claws into her heart.  
There was nothing left for her to do except Plan B. Aya reached into her   
jacket and pulled out the M93R. She brought it to rest beside Azra's chest, her   
finger on the trigger. "I hope this works," she said.  
The shots echoed through the chamber and Azra stopped stiff. He looked   
down at the wounds in his chest, confused.  
"What was-? What did you do to me?!" he exclaimed. He drew released Aya   
to grasp the wounds in his chest. A pained scream escaped his lips as he   
staggered backwards and fell to his knees. Aya felt waves of energy escaping   
his body and filling the room. She gasped as Azra began falling to pieces   
before her eyes. The longer hair and his claws fell off of his hands, and his   
wings began to melt.  
"No!" Aya exclaimed. Then, Azra's body began to shrink and his skin took   
on a normal tint. "Wait, it's working!" The wounds from the battle on Azra's   
body healed, the bullet holes closing and the forming bruises fading from his   
skin. Aya smiled as Azra's face returned to its normal shape, that of a tired   
boy. She rushed to Azra, careful not to slip on the melted wings and turned him   
face-up. He was still breathing, and his pulse seemed normal. "Azra, wake up!"  
There was no response from the boy, though. He was probably exhausted   
from the battle. The peace was broken, though, when another wave of energy   
erupted from the center of the room. The virus pod was waking up! Aya leaned   
Azra against the wall and ran to the control room, hoping to do something. She   
sat down at the main computer terminal and began typing frantically at the   
keyboard. The system was password-locked, and she didn't know what it was. She   
tried the two passwords that she knew, without success. Outside, the cocoon   
began to crack and the energy around her intensified. She slammed her fist on   
the desk angrily.  
This isn't the safest place to be when that thing hatches, Aya thought to   
herself. Especially with both me and Azra as weak as we are. But I have to do   
something!  
The ceiling above the cocoon slid open slowly as the first pieces of dying   
biological material dropped to the bottom of the chasm. Aya ran out of the   
control room and aimed the M93R at the creature, hoping that her special bullets   
could do something. She emptied her clip and grabbed Azra to make a run for it.  
  
Mulder, Scully, and Doggett stood in the center of the plateau, watching   
the army of creatures that surrounded them. None of the NMC's or ANMC's had   
moved an inch since gathering on the hilltop.  
"What're they waiting for?" Doggett asked.  
"I don't know, maybe they're saying grace before chow," Mulder suggested.  
A slight tremor ran through the ground beneath the agents. "That doesn't   
sound good," Doggett said.  
"I don't think the monsters are worried about us," Scully commented.   
"Does it feel hot up here to anyone else?"  
"Yeah, it is burning a bit," Doggett said.  
"Really? I'm fine," Mulder said.  
"But that's coming from our mitochondria! How can it not affect you?"   
Scully exclaimed. They didn't have time to think about it, though, as the   
ground beneath them began sliding open, a hole opening in the center of the   
plateau. The NMC's and ANMC's around them began calling into the night, as   
though they knew something that the three agents didn't.  
"What's that?" Doggett exclaimed.  
"It looks like it's a way back into the base!" Mulder said. The trio ran   
to the edge and looked down. At the bottom of the opening hole, they saw the   
mass of flesh that was the virus pod preparing to take off on its own, unmanned.   
The ground opened up wide enough for the pod to escape on its own and   
jolted to a stop.  
"It's coming!" Doggett exclaimed. The three of them jumped out of the way   
quickly to avoid the quickly rising pod. A moment later, it shot into the sky   
past Mulder, who was nervously glancing back and forth between the pod and the   
on-looking mob of NMC's and ANMC's. A flash of light beside him drew his   
attention from both of the other things as Scully and Doggett burst into flames,   
their screams drowned out by the commotion of the beast passing them. Mulder   
rushed to help them as the pod rose higher into the sky. He took off his jacket   
and tried patting out the mysterious flames, all the while watching the pod as   
it hovered overhead, ready to begin moving.  
It turned to the north and floated noiselessly in that direction. The   
eyes of every NMC on the plateau followed it as it moved through the sky like a   
helicopter without props. When it got over the swamp, though, an explosion   
rocked it as a pair of missiles slammed into its side. Mulder looked to the   
south and saw a set of planes in formation flying towards them. Another set of   
missiles impacted the pod before it could move much of anywhere else, and it   
began to lose altitude.  
The planes flew past the plateau, closer in to the pod and burst suddenly   
into flames. A second formation was close behind it and began firing on the pod   
where the first planes had left off. The flames on Scully and Doggett began to   
die down, and Mulder stopped patting so vigorously. From the direction that the   
planes had arrived, a formation of four military choppers flew in and came to a   
stop over the plateau, searchlights blinking on to illuminate the field. The   
sound of machine guns rang out over the cries of the NMC's as the choppers   
opened fire on the NMC's.  
Mulder covered his ears to try and drown out the deafening din around   
them. He watched as the NMC's around him fell to the ground and began melting.   
They watched the helicopters and tried moving to avoid the attack that had come   
upon them so suddenly. The ground began to shudder again as the hole in the   
center closed. When a large enough area opened up, one of the choppers landed   
and marines began jumping out to join the attack. The remaining NMC's   
counterattacked them, ignoring Mulder, Scully, and Doggett for the moment. The   
choppers took turns landing to let their loads off to join the fray.  
When the last one had emptied its hold, a corps leader approached the   
three agents and exclaimed, "Get on the chopper, now! We'll get you medical   
help back at base!"  
"We're waiting for someone else! Agent Aya Brea!" Mulder exclaimed back   
at him.  
"We can't wait for her right now! When we find her, we'll bring her to   
meet you!" the soldier replied. "Now, get on!"  
"All right!" Mulder exclaimed back, grabbing Scully and carrying her to   
the chopper. A pair of spare hands took Doggett to the chopper, and the two   
were placed on stretchers. When everyone was secured for flight, the chopper   
took off and headed into the night towards the south and the security of the   
base.  
  
Aya ran down the empty corridors of the facility, carrying Azra in her   
arms. The resonance of the pod's energy haunted her senses as she made her way   
towards the exit. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of the   
devastation that the escaping enemy would cause. Azra had been right; she was   
powerless to save them. She jumped through the port-hole into the cave outside   
and heard the sounds of a massive battle occurring overhead. Explosions and   
gunfire penetrated the air as she ran to the entrance of the cave and looked   
around to see what was going on. The tree-line was too thick for her to see   
anything except the sole chopper flying away to the south.  
Hope flared up in her as she thought to herself, The Cavalry has arrived.   
Remembering Rupert's suggestion, she made for the woods, hoping to make it to   
Harden without being noticed. The shouting and gunfire from the top of the   
plateau gradually died away as Aya trudged her way through the swamp with the   
weight of Azra slowing her only slightly. When the battle sounded like it was a   
safe distance away, she stopped to check her GPS for the path back to Harden.   
When she was satisfied that she had established the quickest route, she turned   
the machine off and placed it back in her pocket. Picking Azra back up, she   
began the long hike back to town.  
The swamp was dead quiet after the battle had completely faded away, the   
silence only broken by the squelching of mud underneath Aya's shoes. When Aya   
tried jumping a log, she tripped and fell to her knees, muddy water splashing   
all over her clothes and Azra. A soft groan emerged from the boy at the shock.   
His eyes opened long enough for him to look up and see Aya's face as she looked   
down on him hopefully. He wasn't over the strain, though, as he fainted again   
in her arms.  
"Sorry," she said, as though he could hear her. She pulled him closer to   
her body and went on through the swamp for the rest of the path. When she   
emerged from the swamp, she ran towards the hotel to her waiting car. The   
danger wasn't far behind them, yet, though. She'd have to find somewhere to   
wait out the military if she was going to get out of there with Azra. The   
soldiers would surely check everywhere in a five mile radius if they were trying   
to find her, so she'd need a place with someone she could trust. In that area,   
though, it would be difficult to find anyone. She'd think while she drove.  
Aya grinned when the car started easily at the first turn of the key. She   
had fared much better on this mission than she had in Dry Field. So far. She   
pulled out of the parking space and drove into town, looking for a place to   
stay. The only place where people knew who she was and what she was doing was   
the police station, so she decided to take a gambit with them.  
Her car pulled in to the driveway of the police station as the first rays   
of sunlight began to trickle over the horizon. She picked Azra up from the back   
seat and walked inside. Chief Drowser sat at the desk near the front door, dark   
bags decorating the bottoms of his eyelids.  
"Agent Brea! It's good to see you safe!" he greeted as she entered.   
"What happened in the swamp? Because the monsters here just up and left about   
an hour ago."  
"Everything's taken care of," Aya said. "I don't think you'll have any   
more problems with those creatures anymore."  
"So, you took care of it, did you? What about those other Agents with   
you?"  
"I don't know where they got to. We separated after a while," Aya   
replied.  
"And who's that?" Drowser asked, indicating Azra.  
"Just a little boy I had to save," Aya replied. "Look, I need to ask you   
for something. The military is swarming the swamp, and they may come here   
looking for me. I'm not sure of their objectives, so I don't want them to take   
me. Can you please tell them that I am not here?"  
"Well, I don't know," Drowser replied. "They are the military, after all.   
Can't turn down the military."  
"Yeah, but they might be controlled by the people who set those monsters   
loose on the city, so they won't be too fond of me right now. Just please keep   
them away from me for a day or two so that I can let this boy recover. Then,   
both of us will go to safety elsewhere," Aya said.  
"If they set those critters on us, I'll do what I can to help you!"   
Drowser said, suddenly sure of himself.  
"Thank you," Aya said. That was easier than it should have been, she   
thought to herself suspiciously. As she carried Azra into the back room, she   
watched Drowser go about his business. She didn't know why she didn't trust   
him. It was probably normal paranoia from the small number of people she could   
trust. In all, she'd be glad to get back to LA with Eve, Kyle, and, hopefully,   
Azra. She laid the sleeping boy down on the bed to get some real rest.  
They had both had rough nights. Aya knew about her own, and Azra at least   
looked the part. She smoothed some locks of golden hair from his face so that   
she could clearly look at the boy for whom she had fought so hard over the past   
night. At the slight disturbance, his eyes opened once more. His eyes widened   
in fear of the woman who, only hours before, had been shooting at him.  
"Azra, you're all right!" Aya whispered comfortingly. "Don't be afraid of   
me, please. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"But-" he began, his voice rasping slightly. He coughed to clear his   
throat before trying again. "But what about my powers? I thought you wanted to   
kill me because of my powers."  
"Why would I kill someone who's just like me? You said it yourself,   
you're practically my son," Aya said. A moment of silence fell over the pair.   
Aya wanted to give Azra a chance to talk. She was clear on the situation, and   
she wanted him to be able to figure it out himself.  
"I can't control my powers," Azra said. "You saw what happened to me."  
"You're young. You haven't developed your strength to the point of   
controlling them yet," Aya said.  
"I was scared, Aya. I could see everything that was going on, but I   
couldn't do anything about it," Azra said.  
"That's what happens in the early stages of the mutation. If I had left   
you that way for much longer, you wouldn't have been able to sense anything,"   
Aya said. She looked down at his arm. It had gotten cut while she was carrying   
him through the swamp, but she hadn't had a chance to do anything about it.   
"Can you heal your arm? That's a pretty bad cut."  
"NO!!!" Azra screamed.  
"What? Azra, I know you can heal yourself," Aya said.  
"I'll turn into a monster again!" Azra exclaimed.  
"You don't have to be afraid," Aya said. "A little bit of power at this   
age won't-"  
"I don't want to become a monster!" Azra exclaimed back at her. She   
looked into his eyes, those orbs filled with a genuine fear of the unknown. Did   
he really think that doing anything with his powers would make him mutate?  
"So, what ever happened to ruling the world?" Aya asked.  
"It's no good if I can't be here to enjoy it," Azra said. Aya was kind of   
glad that he could only see the two extreme scenarios. She couldn't take much   
more fighting that night. In the end, he really was just a child.  
"Are you afraid of me, Azra?" Aya asked.  
"I don't know," Azra replied. "What are you going to do to me?"  
"You can't stay here," Aya said. "The army would take you back and make   
you use your powers again." Azra cringed slightly at the suggestion. "I   
wouldn't feel right just leaving you with someone who doesn't understand you."   
Azra's attention turned back to her with a cautious regard. "I would like you   
to come with me. I feel responsible for your existence, to a certain extent.   
If you can trust me, I can help you. You can learn to live a normal life. I   
can teach you to live like a normal human being. You won't ever need to worry   
about turning into a monster again. We are kindred spirits in a dangerous   
world. Let's take the opportunity to stick together."  
Azra looked at the ceiling for a moment, considering the suggestion. "I   
felt so helpless as the monster, so alone. I don't want to be alone." Aya   
smiled at him and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him as well as she   
could. He continued staring at the ceiling, evaluating the foreign sensation   
that he felt in Aya's embrace. This would take some getting used to.  
"Azra, I want you to get some more sleep, all right? It's been a long   
night, and a long couple of weeks for you. It's not quite over yet, though,"   
Aya said. "I'll keep watch until we leave, all right?"  
"Okay," Azra said as he turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes.   
Aya pulled the sheet on the cot over his body and turned back to watch the front   
door. The instant that a soldier walked through the door, she would be ready to   
go with Azra.  
  
November 25, 2001  
Fort Benning, Ga.  
3:04 p.m.  
  
Mulder leaned back against the cold brick wall of the headquarters of the   
base where they were being held. According to the only higher-up they had   
talked to, they'd be released once the investigation of the base was finished.   
Mulder expected that they were cleaning it up before blowing the place to bits,   
as per the normal cover-up protocol. Right now, they were under quarantine   
because of potential exposure to pathogens. He looked through the clear plastic   
of the other walls at the others. Doggett was shifting uneasily around his   
cell.  
"What's wrong, Doggett? First time in quarantine?" Mulder said.  
"I came from homicide, Mulder. The only time I've been this close to   
disease was on that oil rig with you," Doggett replied.  
"Get used to it. It'll happen a lot in this department," Mulder said.  
"How can you be so calm? Scully and I may be changing into some semi-  
human killing machines!" Doggett said.  
"Can you levitate things at will?" Mulder asked.  
"What?!" Doggett exclaimed.  
"Are things spontaneously combusting in your general vicinity?" Mulder   
asked.  
"Not that I've noticed," Doggett admitted.  
"Then, nothing's happening to you," Mulder stated. Scully was still   
resting on her bed in the next cell over.  
"And what about you?" Doggett said. "You said that when Scully and I   
fainted, you weren't effected at all. Why not?"  
"I couldn't say," Mulder said. "I'm not one of them, if that's what   
you're thinking."  
"But the only one who couldn't have been hit by that attack would have to   
have those weird mitochondria," Doggett said.  
"I was there for less time than you were. How could I be effected if you   
weren't?"  
"Maybe sometime before that," Doggett suggested. The airlock to the   
outside area opened and a technician walked in without a quarantine suit. They   
had been introduced briefly to him earlier as Dr. Snedden.  
"Well, gentlemen, I have personally checked yours and Agent Scully's blood   
samples, and it appears that all three of you are free of mutated mitochondria,"   
the technician said.  
"You know about the mitochondria?!" Doggett exclaimed.  
"Publicly, I don't know anything, but yes, I have knowledge of the little   
buggers," Snedden said. "I used to work on one of the projects until I was   
relocated here because I was a potential security hazard."  
"Ah, right," Mulder said.  
"I'd advise both of you and your friend over there to forget what you've   
seen here. If the government knew what you know, they'd come after you without   
a moment's notice," Snedden said. "Now, Agent Mulder, I'm very interested as to   
why you weren't effected by the pod's energy as Agents Doggett and Scully were.   
Can you think of any reason?"  
"None that I know of," Mulder replied.  
"Have you had any sort of disease in the past that might have made you   
immune to the mitochondria?" Snedden asked.  
Mulder thought to himself for a minute. There were a couple of different   
times that he could remember. Not that he was going to tell this person. "No,   
I can't think of anything," Mulder said.  
"I'd be interested to keep you here for some studies on you to see if we   
can't figure out why this happened," Snedden said.  
"No, that's all right. I've got to get back to my apartment before   
someone picks my lock," Mulder said. He was already wrapped up in one too many   
government conspiracies to be giving out his biological material to just anyone.  
"But we might find some way to beat this, Mr. Mulder! You're putting the   
world at risk by not letting us test on you!" Snedden exclaimed.  
"I'm just a regular Joe who's been around a bit," Mulder replied. "You   
probably won't find anything interesting in me at all."  
"Well, without your permission, I can't really keep you here," Snedden   
said. "Or, at least, I won't. I guess you're lucky I came across you in that   
respect. Some of my colleagues wouldn't be so polite" He turned away from   
them, his face downcast. "We have yet to find Agent Brea in the facility. Do   
you know where she could be?"  
"She was supposed to meet us outside once she finished with her own   
objectives," Doggett replied. "We don't know where she could be."  
"It's very important that we find her, since she can tell us the most   
about what went on here," Snedden said. "The investigation of the facility   
should be finished in the next couple of days. You'll be free to go then. For   
now, you can come out of quarantine. Before you leave, you'll be questioned   
about the events of the past few days. Please cooperate with them."  
"Yeah, whatever," Mulder replied. Snedden shot a look at him before   
unlocking the doors walking out.  
"Mulder, you sounded like you were holding something back from him,"   
Doggett said.  
"I can't say for sure," Mulder said, close to whispering. "It could have   
been a number of things. It might have been on a trip to Antarctica. It might   
have been in Tunguska. They tested on me to try and find a cure for the black   
cancer. Perhaps that gave me an immunity to other things, as well. It might   
even be a side effect of an encounter with a man-eating mushroom in North   
Carolina a couple of years ago."  
"Well, you were telling him the truth about one thing. You've been   
around," Doggett said.  
"I really doubt that last one, though," Mulder pointed out.  
"Try waking up Scully," Doggett said. Mulder went to Scully's cell and   
shook her shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes cracked open and she turned over to   
look at him.  
"Feeling any better, Scully?" Mulder asked.  
"I'm still a bit burned out," Scully replied.  
"They're letting us out of here for now," Mulder replied.  
"We can go home?" Scully asked.  
"No, we're stuck on the base for the next couple of days," Mulder said.   
"Skinner's going to start wondering about his star agents, for sure."  
"And what about William? The Gunmen won't be able to take care of him for   
that long!" Scully said.  
"They'll be fine," Mulder said. "Just relax for now. You're still   
injured. We can give them a call a little later today if you feel better, see   
how long ago he died of starvation."  
"Don't joke about that, Mulder," Scully groaned.  
"Trust me, at the very least, he learned to talk out of desperation," Mulder said.  
  
November 25, 2001  
Harden Police Station  
Harden, FL, 3:26 p.m.  
  
Aya sat on the floor of the makeshift bedroom with her back against the   
bed where Azra was still sleeping. No one had entered the police station the   
whole time, other than officers returning from patrols. She hadn't slept for   
three days, and hadn't eaten since she had left LA. Her body was running on   
fumes; usually not a good idea for during a mission like this. She felt her   
eyes beginning to droop slowly, no matter how much she had to stay awake.  
Walking around a bit'll wake me up, she thought to herself. She stood up   
and started to pace around the cell, occasionally jogging in place. The   
activity didn't help her eyelids to keep from drooping very much. She was   
actually beginning to feel dizzy from exhaustion. Her body began to sway, like   
a dance to a lullaby that couldn't be heard. She sat back down to the ground   
where she had been moments before-hand.  
As her back came to rest against the frame of the cot, she found herself   
in a semi-comfortable position. Apparently, it was comfortable enough for her   
to not even notice her eyelids closing as she drifted away to the depths of   
sleep.  
Azra woke up a little while later at the sound of someone in the main   
office talking. He sat up on the bed and looked over at Aya, still soundly   
dozing in her place. It wasn't necessary to disturb her unless someone tried   
coming into the room, he decided. After the hell that he had put her through,   
she needed some rest.  
The conversation in the main office drew his attention, since he had   
nothing else to do. The deep voice of some man with a southern accent seemed to   
be discussing something with a man with a higher, less-accented voice.  
"I'm looking for an Agent Aya Brea with the FBI," the higher voice said.  
"Really? You his husband or something?" asked the deeper voice.  
"No, nothing like that," replied the first voice.  
"Oh, sorry. I just assumed, since you had that little girl with you and   
all."  
"That's all right. Have you seen her recently?"  
"You're not with the military, either, then?"  
"I'm not 'with' anybody. I'm just a concerned friend looking for her."  
"Okay, then, she's right back in here," the deeper voice said. Azra heard   
footsteps moving toward the room and began to get nervous.  
He shook Aya's shoulder and tried waking her up, not worrying about being   
gentle. Her eyes shot open and she sat forward, her guard immediately up.  
"Aya, people are coming," Azra said.  
"Damn it! I must have fallen asleep!" she exclaimed. Her gaze fell on   
the door as the footsteps outside came to a halt just outside the door. The   
doorknob turned and the door came open to reveal Kyle Madigan standing there   
beside Chief Drowser and Eve slightly behind them. When Eve laid eyes on Aya,   
she ran through the door and threw her arms around Aya.  
"Hi, Aya!" she exclaimed cheerily.  
"Kyle?! Eve?!" Aya exclaimed on seeing them. "What are you two doing   
here?!"  
"We're your back-up from the office," Kyle replied, grinning. "Just in   
case the military wasn't the real thing."  
"But how did you find out where I was?" Aya asked, confused.  
"I happened to drop by MIST around the midnight to see how things were   
going out here, and Rupert filled me in on the whole case," Kyle replied. "He   
told me that you had disabled the security, so we hopped in the car and headed   
out here."  
"But how did you get through the military? They've got to have this whole   
place in a lock-down!" Aya said.  
"I think they stuck to the swamp. There are detours around the swamp-  
area, but the other in-roads are open," Kyle explained. "We ran into a couple   
of road-blocks trying to get in, but none of them gave us any grief."  
"Well, why'd you bring her out here? It's dangerous for her to be here!"   
Aya exclaimed, indicating Eve.  
"We thought you'd want to see her by now," Kyle replied.  
"It is great to see her," Aya said, smiling. "That's not the issue,   
though. The point is, these military people are probably looking for Azra, and   
they may be looking for Eve, too."  
"Azra?" Kyle said.  
"Oh, right," Aya said, turning around to Azra, who had been looking on in   
confusion for the rest of the argument. "Azra, this is a friend of mine, Kyle   
Madigan, and Eve. She lives with me." She turned to Eve and said, "Eve, this   
is going to sound kind of strange. This is your brother. His name is Azra.   
He's hopefully going to come and live with us."  
"Nice to meet you!" Eve greeted, extending her hand for Azra to shake. He   
stared at it for a moment before taking it.  
"He was the one behind the shelter here, just like Eve was," Aya said to   
Kyle.  
"So, you're taking him home, too?" Kyle asked.  
"I've talked to Rupert about it, and he said he'd try his best," Aya said.  
"Speaking of the big man, he wanted you to call him to let him know when   
this was over," Kyle said. "That was a while ago, but I'm guessing that the   
order still stands."  
"I guess so," Aya said. She walked into the main office and picked up the   
phone. "You don't mind, do you, Chief Drowser?"  
"Go right on ahead!" Drowser replied. The phone rang a couple of times   
before someone picked up.  
"Aya?" Rupert's voice exclaimed from the other end.  
"Yeah, Rupert, it's me," Aya replied. "What possessed you to send Kyle   
and Eve out here?"  
"In a minute. First, how did the battle go?" Rupert asked.  
"You can tell Maeda his plan worked. I've got Azra safely here at the   
Sheriff's office in Harden," Aya said. "The marines got there just in time to   
save my butt and knock the virus pod out of the sky."  
"And those other agents out there?" Rupert asked.  
"I haven't seen or heard about them yet," Aya said. "I told them to wait   
outside for me, but I'm guessing they were picked up by the military."  
"We'll check up on that later on. If the marines have them, they're   
probably being treated as well as you were," Rupert said.  
"Azra's feeling all right by now, and apparently, he isn't against the   
idea of staying with me," Aya said in a suggestive tone.  
"I know, I know, I'm working on it," Rupert said. "I haven't been able to   
talk to my connections yet, so just give me a while."  
"I've also got one last thing to report," Aya said. "Scully and Doggett   
found a list of what they think are other facilities and suppliers while they   
were snooping around the lower levels. I'll bring that home for us to look   
into."  
"Great! We can see about finding the root of this problem and stop it   
before it starts!" Rupert said. There was a pause in the conversation that was   
filled with the sound of papers shuffling on Rupert's end. He must have been   
reviewing his notes from the mission. "Wow, Aya! This is an even better job   
than I had expected of you!"  
"Well, thanks, Rupert. Now don't try changing the subject again," Aya   
said. "Why did you send Kyle and Eve?"  
"Actually, I was getting to that," Rupert said. "I told you last time   
that I was pulling some strings for you? Well, we don't have anything major on   
our plates right now. It sounds to me like you've had a rough mission down   
there."  
"Oh, nothing that a couple of square meals and a good night's sleep won't   
fix," Aya said nonchalantly. Well, maybe a couple of nights' sleep.  
"Nice to hear that. Now, since nothing's going on down here, I'm giving   
you the week off," Rupert said. "And here's where the strings and Kyle and Eve   
come in. How'd you like to go to a resort for your vacation? You did pack your   
Mickey ears, right?"  
"Rupert, you've been talking to Pierce, haven't you?" Aya said, grinning.  
"He's the one who suggested the idea. You can thank him when you get   
back. Now, you take Kyle, Eve, and Azra and relax for a while. I'm afraid   
you'll have to visit the park a couple of times while you're there, contrary to   
your wishes. The kids've got to have something to do. If you could just fax   
that list to the office, we'll start looking into those leads and hopefully have   
something by the time you get back," Rupert said.  
"So, I guess there is some rest for the weary?" Aya said.  
"When they're as weary as you sound right now," Rupert replied.  
"Thanks, Rupert," Aya said as she hung up the phone. She turned around to   
find Kyle, Eve, and Azra standing behind her, waiting for her. "You took her   
out of school for this?" Aya said to Kyle.  
"She'd never forgive us if we left her behind. Besides, you haven't seen   
that place Pierce calls home," Kyle replied.  
"What's going on, Aya?" Eve asked.  
"We're going on a trip, Eve," Aya said.  
"Where to?" Eve asked.  
"We're going a little further south to a city called Orlando," Aya said.   
She looked down at Azra. "We're going to spend a little time away from   
everything so that you can get to know us. All right?"  
"I guess so," Azra replied.  
Kyle extended his hand to Aya, as though holding a microphone. "Aya Brea,   
you've just saved the world from certain disaster once again! What're you going   
to do now?!" he exclaimed, imitating a reporter.  
Aya shook her head, chagrin showing on her face. "I'm going to Disney   
World."  
  
The End  
  
Well, I never expected that I'd ever type that punch-line in my life.   
That finishes my first cross-over fic. I'm overall pretty happy with how this   
fic turned out. And thanks to everyone who gave feedback on the story at   
various points. It's nice to know that your fics are being read and   
appreciated. I may have gone a bit overboard with filling in my own exposition   
on subjects of the game, but I think it all works itself out in the end. I may   
eventually try my hand at more Parasite Eve fanfics, or perhaps X-Files fanfics.   
For now, I'm going to finish up a couple of other projects I've got sitting   
around on my computer, a Ranma fanfic and a Sailor Moon series/fanfic. Summer   
classes have been killing me for a bit, so I haven't been able to write as much   
as I would have liked of late. Maybe when I start the next session, I can get   
more work done.  
Well, that's all for this fic. Hope everyone who read it enjoyed! E-mail   
me with any C&C at jmh6187@uncwil.edu. Good reading to you!  
  
M.H. Torringjan  
(c) 2002 


End file.
